Recuerdos invisibles
by Xepes
Summary: Somos los Guardianes, una organización creada para proteger a los humanos de la verdad y que sigan viviendo felizmente en la ignorancia mientras buscamos a siete Elegidos que son la clave para salvar nuestro propio mundo, Gaia, dónde las razas que allí viven llevan en guerra desde hace años. Si alguno de los Caídos perturba la paz en la Tierra, intervenimos… eliminando esa amenaza.
1. Desconocidos

**Capítulo 1: Desconocidos**

.

.

.

Miró la hora en el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca izquierda, enfadada consigo misma. Eran ya casi las siete y, si no se daba prisa, volvería a llegar tarde y no podía permitirlo. Era el único momento del día en el que podía hablar con su mejor amiga, pero últimamente parecía que nunca llegaba a la hora acordada por una cosa o por otra y apenas había tiempo para el clásico "Hola, ¿cómo estás?".

La conoció hace años gracias a una serie de televisión que vio por la tele. Le gustó tanto que empezó a buscar páginas y foros por Internet hasta que al final se registró en uno y le envió un mensaje de bienvenida cuando ella llegó. Aún no sabía ni por qué lo hizo porque apenas escribía nada; se limitaba a leer las historias –Allí había aprendido que se llamaban fics- que los demás colgaban en el foro.

Y así, poco a poco y sin darse cuenta, se convirtió en su mejor amiga y ahora tenía la sensación de que la conocía de toda la vida. En resumen, ya no podía imaginarse muchos días seguidos sin hablar con ella.

Lo peor es que por culpa del estúpido examen de química, hoy llegaría tarde OTRA vez.

- Maldito seas –maldijo al profesor, casi deseando que él pudiera escucharla desde su casa- Cómo impidas que hoy también hable con ella, te odiaré para siempre.

Era un incordio que la academia estuviera lejos de casa, pero era un mal que tenía que soportar si quería aprobar matemáticas y química.

Cerró hasta arriba la cremallera del abrigo, acelerando un poco el paso para llegar cuanto antes.

Hasta no hace tanto odiaba su ciudad. Todo era monótono te gustase o no, y el invierno aquí no duraba más de tres o cuatro meses máximo. Pero la monotonía no era mala, sólo aburrida, y te daba una peculiar sensación de seguridad al ver que nunca cambiaba nada. En cierto sentido era reconfortante, menos cuando esperabas que ocurriera algo emocionante que te ayudara a diferenciar un día de otro.

Al cruzar una calle se le erizó el vello de la nuca, volviendo a tener la extraña sensación de que alguien la observaba. Al girarse, tal y cómo esperaba, comprobó que no había nadie, solo los transeúntes habituales de la ciudad. Durante los últimos días había ido teniendo la misma reacción en diferentes momentos del día y empezaba a temer por su salud mental. Al final sería verdad y los exámenes iban a volverla loca.

Pasando unas cuantas calles más y alejándose un poco de la Carretera de Ronda, que iba hacia la zona más céntrica de la ciudad, se desvió por una calle aislada del tráfico. Era un lujo que estando en una ciudad pudiera vivir en un sitio donde no pasara ni un coche. Todo era zona peatonal, alejada del ronroneo de los motores de los vehículos y el olor de la gasolina de los tubos de escape.

La urbanización era de varios edificios de color tostado, idénticos unos a otros y formando una cuadrícula en cuyo centro había una pequeña plazoleta con árboles dónde los niños iban a jugar por la tarde y los fines de semana. Las ventanas de su piso daban justo al centro de dicha plazoleta, por lo que no podía quejarse de las vistas.

Al abrir la puerta de casa y no encontrarse a su mascota, una pastora alemana llamada Akira, al lado de la puerta y ladrando para darle la bienvenida, supuso que su padre había salido a dar un paseo con ella. Al entrar vio que su madre tampoco estaba. Conociendo su rutina pensó que, cómo algunas tardes, habría bajado a la peluquería de una amiga suya para hablar un rato hasta que llegara la hora de hacer la cena.

Más tranquila después de dejar la mochila y la carpeta, y ver que apenas pasaban 15 minutos de las siete, fue a encender el ordenador.

Justo cuando la pantalla reflejaba el rutinario mensaje de "Bienvenido" escuchó un par de voces hablando en voz bastante alta bajo la ventana. Al asomarse para ver qué ocurría vio que no eran dos personas peleando, más bien parecía que estaban hablando sobre algo en lo que no se ponían de acuerdo y ambos creían que alzando la voz más que el otro podían convencer al contrario de que su idea era la mejor.

Estuvo a punto de cerrar la ventana y correr la cortina para olvidarse del asunto y así poder atender la esperada conversación con su amiga pero, en cierto momento, vio a los chicos hablando y señalando hacia arriba, concretamente hacia su ventana.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y algo dentro de ella le advirtió del peligro.

Pero seamos serios y pensemos las cosas con frialdad. ¿Qué peligro había? Sólo eran dos chicos discutiendo algo, no un par de asesinos en serie con una máscara de Hannibal Lecter.

La gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando miraron hacia arriba y la vieron espiando. ¿Estaría paranoica o de verdad miraban hacia SU casa?

Aunque se esforzara no podía verlos muy bien porque había anochecido y la farola que había justo en frente llevaba fundida varios días.

- ¡Eh, vosotros! –les llamó la atención- ¡Cómo sigáis montando tanto escándalo llamaré a la policía! –los amenazó, enfadada con ellos y consigo misma por asustarla por esa tontería y hacerla perder el tiempo.

Era absurdo pero estaba asustada. Intentó razonar, diciéndose que esos chicos bien podían estar hablando de sus cosas y sólo miraron hacia arriba por casualidad o porque escucharon ruido al abrir la ventana.

Aun así notaba que algo no iba bien.

Cerró la ventana de golpe, dirigiéndose al escritorio y dispuesta a olvidarse del asunto para seguir con lo que tenía en mente, cuando escuchó hacerse añicos el cristal de la ventana.

Sintió algo parecido a una onda expansiva de una pequeña explosión que la empujó de espaldas contra la pared que tenía tras ella.

Con un quejido de dolor se masajeó la cabeza, incorporándose del suelo y levantó la vista para ver a los dos chicos que antes habían estado abajo, ahora estaban en su habitación.

- ¡Idiota! –riñó uno de ellos a su compañero. Aún al borde del ataque de pánico se preguntó cómo demonios habían subido dos pisos por una ventana- ¡¿Quieres matarla?!

- Perdona –se disculpó el otro, pasándose una mano por el pelo y con expresión arrepentida–. Se suponía que la ventana tenía que abrirse, no romperse. Todavía hay veces que no calculo bien la cantidad de poder que tengo que proyectar.

Ya podía ir despidiéndose de su vida tranquila…

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>REEDITADO. Se ha cambiado tanto el punto de vista del narrador como varios errores que encontré. También se han añadido varias cosas nuevas. Los cambios han afectado a los capítulos del 1 al 5.<strong>

**Este fic se lo dedico a una amiga a la que considero como mi hermana; su nombre en fanfiction es GothicBeastGirl. Espero que me perdone por este pequeño intento de fic serio y **todo el tiempo que tardo en escribir**. Ya veremos si llega a buen puerto, aunque espero que sí.**

**Atte: Xepes.**


	2. Los Guardianes

**Capítulo 2: Los Guardianes**

.

.

.

Esperanza abrió los ojos y se estiró, siguiendo la rutina de antes de levantarse de la cama.

El problema era que la habitación en la que estaba no era la suya.

Se incorporó de golpe sobre la cama.

- ¿Dónde…? -no terminó la pregunta al ver a un chico rubio sentado en una silla frente al escritorio que había bajo una ventana. Inclinó un poco la cabeza y vio que estaba leyendo un libro despreocupadamente.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido que pudiera avisar al joven de que estaba despierta, dio un par de pasos en dirección a la puerta que tenía más cerca, casi conteniendo la respiración. Justo cuando colocó la mano sobre el pomo, un tablón de madera del suelo emitió un quejido.

Maldición.

- Hola –saludó el joven con voz amable y levantándose de la silla. Era un poco más alto que ella, rubio, y con unos ojos verdes esmeraldas por los que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tener. Iba vestido de una forma…rara.

«¿Sería un gótico?», se preguntó, confundida; porque iba totalmente vestido de negro.

Llevaba un jersey de cuello alto, un pantalón y unas botas estilo militar hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas y de un material que no supo identificar.

El chico dio unos pasos en su dirección y extendió una mano.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios haces?! –exclamó el rubio tras esquivar, por los pelos, la lámpara que estaba anteriormente en una mesita junto a la cama.

- Mira, rubiales –contestó la chica, seria, casi al borde de un ataque de histeria- No sé qué clase de broma es esta pero es de muy mal gusto… ¡Y no des un paso más! –ordenó mientras caminaba de espaldas hacia atrás al ver que seguía avanzando hacia ella.

La joven miró a su alrededor con desesperación, buscando algo que pudiera servir para defenderse. Desgraciadamente la lámpara había sido su único recurso disponible.

- Siento mucho si te he asustado; no era mi intención –se disculpó el rubio. Casi parecía convincente y hasta arrepentido- Empecemos por lo primero. Me llamo Mark Logan, encantado –respondió sonriendo y volviendo a extender la mano en modo de saludo.

- M-me gustaría poder decir lo mismo –contestó ella, aunque le estrechó la mano aun reticente. Se frotó las sienes un segundo después en un intento por despejarse pero, por mucho que se esforzara, lo último que recordaba era que discutía con alguien desde la ventana de casa- ¿Quién eres?, ¿qué hago aquí? –preguntó desorientada.

- Soy Mark, ya te lo he dicho –dijo sin dejar de sonreír como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida y esa respuesta bastara- Y estás aquí porque mi compañero y yo llegamos a tiempo para salvarte.

Intentaba que aquello sonara racional y con sentido pero todo en lo que podía pensar es que era víctima de una broma pesada.

Le prestó más atención a la estancia en la que se encontraba, tratando de ubicarse e intentar encontrar alguna pista que le indicara dónde estaba.

La habitación, pintada de un bonito tono azul, estaba iluminada por una luz cálida, gracias a una lámpara que colgaba del techo. Era de tamaño mediano con dos ventanales y, al estar tapadas con gruesas cortinas azul marino, no pudo ver si era de día o de noche.

El suelo era de madera oscura, y el mobiliario, simple, pero seguía el elegante y clásico diseño de la habitación: una cama en paralelo con la pared que tenía las ventanas, un escritorio con una silla un poco más al fondo, un armario, un espejo… y la mesita al lado de la cama que antes soportaba la lámpara que ahora estaba hecha añicos al lado del escritorio.

No tardó más de un segundo en darse cuenta de que no había estado allí en su vida. El único consuelo que tenía era la puerta que había a su espalda y la otra, al otro lado de la cama.

- Sé que puede resultar raro y que estés asustada, pero si te tranquilizas y prometes no volver a lanzarme nada, te lo explicaré –dijo Mark mientras levantaba las manos en señal de paz.

Ella se limitó a mirarlo con desconfianza.

- Vale –accedió Esperanza finalmente, aún con la espalda apoyada sobre la puerta- No te lanzaré nada pero tienes que ser claro y decirme dónde estoy.

El chico rio, claramente más relajado.

- Bien. ¿Recuerdas cómo nos conociste ayer? –preguntó, y al segundo continuó con la historia al ver la mirada de furia que le dirigió la chica- Lo siento; lo de romper el cristal fue un error de cálculo. Todo estaba planeado para evitar sustos y daños materiales…

- ¡¿Susto?! –exclamó ella sin poder creérselo- ¡¿Cómo narices te tomarías que alguien reviente una ventana de tu casa contigo dentro?!

- Shhh –pidió poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios mientras le hacía señales para que permaneciera en silencio- Déjame que continúe y no hagas preguntas hasta que termine, o no acabaremos nunca –cambió la cara amable por una más seria- No sé si te has dado cuenta pero llevan siguiéndote desde hace unos días. Al principio pensamos que era sólo algo puntual pero nos dimos cuenta demasiado tarde de que iban a actuar más rápido de lo esperado, así que tuvimos que elaborar un plan lo más eficaz posible en el poco tiempo que nos quedaba antes de que se nos adelantaran, y evitar de esa manera un desagradable encontronazo en plena calle –exclamó mientras fruncía el ceño, contrariado- Y, bueno…tuvimos que rescatarte rápido porque nos estaban pisando los talones –terminó encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- Creo que más o menos eso lo resume todo.

Perfecto. Estaba igual o más confundida que antes…

- Un momento –pidió intentando seguirle el hilo- ¿Quiénes me seguían? ¿Qué querían? Y aún no me has aclarado quién eres y que hago aquí.

Mark dejó escapar un hondo suspiro y se pasó una mano por el pelo en un gesto de cansancio.

- Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. No se me dan bien estas cosas….-cerró los ojos e intentó reorganizarse las ideas- Aún no puedo decirte exactamente quienes te seguían porque, si lo hiciera, no me creerías y la pregunta de "¿Qué querían?" también entra en el paquete. Lo siguiente ya te lo he respondido porque me he presentado, y te aseguro desde ya que no tengo intención de hacerte daño; sólo estoy aquí para ayudarte y por eso estás aquí… Intenta imaginártelo como un sitio dónde los malos no pueden llegar –terminó de explicar volviendo a sonreír con las manos detrás de la cabeza, ya más relajado.

- Esto es una locura –dijo casi para sí misma. ¿De verdad pensaba que se tragaría esa tontería?- No me digas que esto es una cámara oculta…-empezó a decir, riendo como una estúpida.

- Lo siento, pero no lo es –se disculpó mirándola con una extraña mezcla de tristeza y compasión.

- Ahhh, vale –lo interrumpió, cayendo por fin en lo más obvio- Estoy soñando. Me dormí releyendo Memorias de Idhún (1) y ahora tengo complejo de Jack o Victoria….Madre mía, estoy como una cabra –continuó riéndose tan fuerte que tuvo que sujetarse el abdomen con los brazos.

- Siento desilusionarte pero no me llamo ni Shail ni Alsan (2), pero más o menos tengo su misma función –se aclaró la garganta e hizo una reverencia con su ya habitual sonrisa- Bienvenida a Asgard.

¿Asgard? Ese sitio no le sonaba de nada. Esto era de locos. O quizás ya lo estaba y esto sólo era producto de su imaginación.

Se acercó a la ventana, aún recelosa de su compañero de habitación, y retiró un poco la cortina sin estar segura de querer realmente ver el exterior.

- No puede ser…-murmuró apoyándose en la pared. Lo que veía fuera podía pasar por un jardín de una casa de campo perfectamente normal. Frente a ella se extendía un amplio césped y, al fondo, un bosque. Lo que no encajaba en el pacífico paisaje era la enorme luna que adornaba el cielo con un leve brillo verdoso.

- Hoy ha tocado violeta –explicó el rubio sonriendo a su lado y siguiendo su mirada hasta fijarse en la luna- Va cambiando de color según el día aunque, personalmente, prefiero este color al fucsia de antes de ayer.

Esto era un sueño, _tenía _que serlo. Pero el dolor del brazo después de haberse pellizcado se sentía demasiado real.

Apoyó la espalda en la pared y se sentó en el suelo abrazándose las piernas, apoyando la frente en las rodillas y cerrando fuertemente los ojos, pidiendo que, si esto era una pesadilla, por favor, se acabara ya.

- Tranquila –el chico intentó reconfortarla poniendo una mano suavemente sobre su hombro- Son muchas cosas de golpe; ya lo irás asimilando poco a poco. Tengo que comprobar un par de cosas pero si necesitas algo, sólo tienes que llamarme –Y dicho esto se incorporó y cerró con cuidado la puerta tras él.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

No se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado dormida hasta que se puso de pie y descubrió, con fastidio, el dolor de espalda.

Intentó abrir la puerta y descubrió con sorpresa que no estaba cerrada con llave ni nada por el estilo.

Al salir vio un pasillo largo con el mismo suelo de madera que tenía la habitación. La mitad superior de las paredes era de color crema y la inferior, de madera, estaba adornada con una cenefa de intrincadas líneas curvas pero muy bonitas. El pasillo estaba iluminado con lámparas pegadas a ambos lados de las paredes, bañándolo con una acogedora luz amarilla. Había varias puertas a ambos lados.

Después de curiosear abriendo varias puertas -algunas de las cuales estaban cerradas y otras daban a habitaciones similares dónde se había despertado-, vio una por la que asomaba una clara luz blanca por el resquicio de la puerta. Se acercó a ella, pegó la oreja, y pudo distinguir el leve "clickeo" de quien está escribiendo en el ordenador.

Dudó un rato entre abrir o no, pero al final decidió entrar.

Si pensaba que la casa tenía el aspecto de tener varios siglos a sus espaldas, esta habitación aparentaba todo lo contrario.

El suelo era de baldosas de un pulcro blanco con las paredes del mismo color. Las persianas metálicas típicas de las oficinas estaban cerradas, y el mobiliario constaba de una larguísima mesa con muchos cajones y varios ordenadores encima que estaba ubicada al fondo.

El chico que ya conocía –creía recordar que se llamaba Mark- estaba frente a uno de los ordenadores con unos cascos de música puestos y vestido con su extraña ropa. Parecía que su personalidad era estar frecuentemente en las nubes y de buen humor porque movía un pie rítmicamente al compás de una melodía que no podía oír mientras tecleaba en el ordenador.

Esperanza se acercó a él y le dio un ligero toque en la espalda con un dedo, reclamando un poco de atención.

Mark se dio la vuelta para averiguar quién lo había llamado y sonrió cuando la vio.

- Hola –saludó, poniéndose los cascos sobre los hombros- ¿Qué tal has dormido? –preguntó con amabilidad.

- Bien –contestó. Se había fijado que la casa parecía enorme y era muy raro que alguien tan joven viviera aquí solo, pero no había oído nada que delatara algún habitante aparte de ellos- ¿Vives aquí solo? –preguntó manifestándole sus dudas.

- No, no, no; claro que no –contestó, sonriendo- Lo utilizamos como casa pero es uno de los cuarteles de los Guardianes. Hay bastantes ubicados en distintas aéreas y esta es la que nos han asignado a nuestro grupo. Aunque también puede alojar a compañeros si pasan por aquí y necesitan ayuda –empezó a contar con los dedos poniendo cara de concentración, pero parecía que había perdido la cuenta. Suspiró y se olvidó del asunto, moviendo la mano en el aire como si estuviera espantando una mosca- He perdido la cuenta del número de agentes que estamos operativos pero sólo somos cinco en Asgard.

Abrió los ojos asombrada. No podía imaginarme de donde salía tan estrambótica organización y cuál era su trabajo.

- Y…-empezó a preguntar, sin saber muy bien cuál de las miles de preguntas que tenía escogería- ¿Dónde están los demás? No he visto a nadie por el pasillo y tampoco se oye nada.

- Están en sus misiones, evidentemente –respondió con una carcajada- Hoy me ha tocado coordinar todo el jaleo y asegurarme de que mis compañeros no se lleven ninguna sorpresa. Por eso vigilo –le dio un par de palmaditas cariñosas a una de las dos pantallas de ordenador que estaban orientadas hacia él. En una se veía un texto en un idioma que no conocía y en la otra, varios recuadros como si fueran cámaras de vigilancia.

El ordenador emitió un pitido y Mark miró inmediatamente hacia él.

- Hablando del rey de Roma –se levantó corriendo y, tras pelearse con los cascos, los dejó sobre la mesa- Ha llegado uno; vamos a saludarle.

Sin dejarla siquiera responder, la sujetó de la muñeca y salió corriendo, arrastrándola con él.

Cruzaron corriendo el pasillo, bajaron unas escaleras, y casi se dieron de bruces con el recién llegado.

Vestía igual que Mark, excepto por una gabardina y unos guantes sin dedos del mismo material de lo que suponía sería el uniforme del grupo. Era visiblemente más alto que ella y sobrepasaría a Mark un palmo de altura. Tenía el pelo de color cobrizo y los ojos de un extraño tono amarillento.

- ¡Eddie! –exclamó Mark, sonriendo después de soltarla- ¿Qué tal ha ido?

- Más o menos –respondió el otro algo enfadado- Me ha dado tiempo a salir por los pelos. No sé qué pasa últimamente pero no me gusta nada.

Esperanza, que estaba tan distraída intentando aprender todo lo que pudiera sobre el nuevo ambiente para poder escapar a la mínima oportunidad que se le presentara, apenas se fijó que el nuevo llevaba a una chica con el pelo largo y de color castaño, inconsciente entre sus brazos. Le sonaba de algo pero cuando cayó en la cuenta de qué, casi le faltó el aire.

- ¡Suelta a mi amiga! ¡AHORA! –gritó hecha una furia.

.

* * *

><p>(1) "Memorias de Idhún" es una trilogía de libros de fantasía y aventura escrita por Laura Gallego.<p>

(2) Personajes de "Memorias de Idhún".


	3. Los recuerdos de Sandalphon

**Capítulo 3: Los recuerdos de Sandalphon**

.

.

.

Esperanza se lanzó sobre el chico nuevo, furiosa de que hubieran metido a su mejor amiga, la que era como una hermana para ella, en aquel juego enfermizo. Pero, antes de que pudiera ponerle un dedo encima, Mark la sujetó por la cintura, inmovilizándola e impidiendo que pudiera agredir a su compañero.

- Shh, tranquila –habló el rubio con voz tranquila- No le ha hecho nada, sólo fue a rescatarla.

- ¡¿Rescatarla?! –explotó después de intentar librarse de él inútilmente- ¡Lo único que veo es un par de imbéciles con complejo de superhéroes! ¡De quien hay que huir es de vosotros!

- Creí que ya habías superado esa fase…-respondió con un suspiro cansado.

- Perdonad que interrumpa –interrumpió el nuevo- Pero tenemos a un grupo de Caídos especialmente cabreados y no creo que este sea el momento adecuado para ponerse histérico.

- El tiempo se nos acaba más rápido de lo que pensaba –murmuró Mark, sombrío- No debería haber tantos hasta dentro de unos meses…o quizá, años.

- Parece que alguien está impaciente –completó el otro.

- ¿Podéis dejar de hablar en clave? –pidió la joven, confundida. Se consideraba una persona bastante tranquila y paciente pero desde que había despertado en aquel sitio no se enteraba de nada de lo que pasaba y era exasperante.

- Te lo explicaremos –Mark la soltó después de ver que no iba a volver a atacar al nuevo- Pero será mejor que, por cortesía, esperemos a que tu amiga despierte. Seguro que ella tiene tantas ganas como tú de saberlo y no tenemos tiempo de explicar algo que tendremos que volver a repetir después –miró como su amigo asentía dándole la razón- Por cierto, el nuevo se llama Edward –lo presentó- Eddie para los amigos….Un auténtico encanto cuando no está enfadado –rio con su habitual buen humor.

El aludido lo fulminó con la mirada a modo de broma.

-¿Quién me cabrea la mayoría de las veces? –preguntó Edward también de buen humor.

- Sabes que sin mí te aburrirías mortalmente.

- Claaaro –rodó los ojos y empezó a subir las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios- Llevaré a la nueva a su habitación para que pueda descansar, por lo que en cuanto termine te espero en la central, hermanito.

Mark empezó a soltar improperios sobre el título de "hermano pequeño", alegando que tampoco se llevaban tantos años.

Esperanza observó subir al tal Edward, con su amiga en brazos, hasta perderlo de vista, y tuvo que tragarse las ganas de perseguirle para evitar parecer más desequilibrada de lo que había demostrado.

- ¿Y ahora? –preguntó sin saber qué hacer.

El rubio dejó de vociferar al de pelo cobrizo y volvió a centrar su atención en ella.

- Puedes hacer lo que quieras; hasta ir a ver a tu amiga y esperar a que se despierte. Yo por mi parte tengo trabajo que hacer. Nos vemos luego. ¡Ah! La cocina está abierta, puedes ir allí cuando tengas hambre –Después de decirle la dirección exacta dónde estaba la cocina, la pequeña biblioteca que según decía tenían ahí, y un par de ubicaciones más de interés dónde podía matar el tiempo; dio media vuelta y desapareció en la dirección opuesta a su compañero.

Memorizando lo que le había dicho y los detalles que iba reuniendo del particular grupo que había en la casa, fue donde habían llevado a su amiga. Claro, eso después de abrir cada puerta que había y comprobar agradecida de que le hubieran asignado la habitación contigua a la suya.

La había apodado la habitación verde porque cada dormitorio -o por lo menos los que había visto- estaba pintado de un color distinto. ¿Tendría algún significado aquella variedad de colores o era simplemente por gusto? Añadió eso a su cada vez más larga lista mental de cosas que no entendía.

Casi se le partió el alma al verla tumbada en la cama. Estaba bien, no parecía que tuviera ninguna herida salvo un pequeño arañazo en la mejilla, pero era la expresión que tenía lo que no le gustaba.

Fruncía el ceño como si le desagradara o le asustara lo que sea que estuviera soñando.

- ¿Aida? –la llamó en voz baja temiendo despertarla de golpe. No respondía- Soy Espe, ¿me recuerdas? –hizo una pausa por si mostraba algún signo de estar escuchándola, pero aún seguía profundamente dormida.

Suspiró y se sentó en una esquina de la cama, mirándose las manos. Ella era por la que había regresado rápido a casa antes de que todo esto empezara. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por verla en persona porque sólo habían hablado a través de Internet, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que su primer encuentro sería en esa situación. No sabía por qué estaba allí. Ni ella misma sabía qué pintaba en eso, pero no soportaría si la había metido en ese lío, fuera el que fuese.

Volvió a mirarla y sonrió casi sin quererlo al compararse con ella. Sí que se notaba un poco la diferencia de edad aunque solo se llevaran un par de años.

Con sus 16 años era una chica de piel clara con el pelo largo y ondulado de color castaño que le llegaba más abajo de la mitad de la espalda, y, aunque sus ojos permanecían cerrados, sabía que tendría unos bonitos ojos marrones. Esperanza, en cambio, tenía 18 años y era un poco más pálida que ella. También tenía el pelo castaño y ondulado, aunque unos tonos más oscuro y algo más corto, y sus ojos eran verde avellana, de esos que no eran ni verdes, ni marrones. Aún recordaba riendo cuando le dijo que medía 1,67 metros y ella le contestó sorprendida que le llevaba unos 10 cm.

- ¿Esperanza?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado a duermevela recordando algunas cosas sobre ella.

La escuchó llamarla un par de veces más pero no sabía que decirle. ¡Se había quedado muda!

- ¿Eres tú? –preguntó Aida al incorporarse de la cama. Parpadeaba como si no se creyera lo que veía.

Empezó a reír cuando Esperanza la abrazó hasta casi asfixiarla.

- ¡Aida, no vuelvas a asustarme así! –la regañó intentando no llorar. No era su costumbre y no pensaba empezar delante de ella.

Aida rio tanto por su comentario como por su reacción.

- Bobadas, sólo ha sido una siesta –dijo, correspondiendo el abrazo- Por cierto… ¿dónde estamos? ¿Por fin has venido a Alicante a verme?

Aida vivía allí y ella en Almería. Le había prometido que iría a visitarla en cuanto pudiera pero, desgraciadamente, aquel no era el día.

La joven sintió una punzada de miedo al no saber muy bien que decirle al producirse, finalmente, el ansiado encuentro. Respiró hondo y se armó de valor para contarle lo que ni ella misma se creía.

Después de que la interrumpiera algunas veces, le volviera a repetir algunas partes, y se pusieran al día de lo que les había pasado individualmente, por fin parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo en algo: todo aquello sonaba a una broma muy pesada que no había quien se lo creyera… O por lo menos sería así hasta que no les dieran nueva información.

Aida se colocó una mano bajo la barbilla mientras pensaba.

- Lo último que recuerdo fue que dejé a mi hermana con unas amigas en el centro comercial. Al volver a casa un par de chicos se pusieron en medio y no me dejaron pasar. Intenté que se apartaran y… sé que te sonara raro y que seguramente sea por la luz fosforescente de un cartel de al lado, pero les brillaban los ojos y los tenían de color rojo. Estaba muerta de miedo. Uno de ellos había alargado la mano para agarrarme el brazo cuando el chico de pelo cobrizo apareció como por arte de magia y le dio una patada, alejándolo de mí.

- ¿Y…? –preguntó la otra, animándola a seguir.

- No me acuerdo de más –contestó algo avergonzada- Cuando llegó ese chico y se puso en medio no sabía si quería hacerme daño o ayudarme, así que di la vuelta para irme corriendo y… me maree y perdí el conocimiento. ¡Suena estúpido y sin sentido pero fue como si le hubieras dado al botón de "apagado" de la tele! Simplemente me desplomé y lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertarme aquí contigo pensando en vete tú a saber qué, porque no me hacías ni caso.

Intercambiaron algunas palabras más y como Aida aún no había visto nada de la casa, Esperanza se ofreció como guía para enseñarle lo poco que sabía.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo le describió la sala de los ordenadores, dónde se había encontrado anteriormente con Mark, aunque no se atrevió a llevarla por si estaban esos dos allí.

Después de mostrarle todos los dormitorios, seguir rectas por el pasillo, dejando las escaleras a la izquierda; y pasar por la habitación blanca de los ordenadores, dieron con más puertas de las que sólo dos se podían abrir.

Uno de los dormitorios era de distintas tonalidades de verde y el otro, de azul. Ambos tenían tonos más oscuros que los que habían visto antes en el otro lado del pasillo y tenían en común que en los dos había un par de estanterías llenas hasta reventar de libros. También había más trastos en medio pero como estaban las cortinas cerradas y estos sí que parecían dormitorios ocupados, no quisieron violar la intimidad de nadie.

Las habían secuestrado y estaban vete tú a saber dónde, pero por ahora mantenían un mínimo de educación y respeto por la propiedad ajena.

- De esta planta sólo nos queda por mirar la habitación del fondo –comentó Aida, señalando la puerta que quedaba.

La puerta era como las anteriores pero Esperanza no sabría decir por qué esa le llamaba especialmente la atención. Miró a su amiga y por su cara de confusión descubrió que no era la única en notarlo. Esa habitación, por algún motivo, parecía tener algo que la diferenciaba de las otras.

¿Un presentimiento tal vez? A estas alturas ya no le hacía ascos a nada, por muy raro que sonara.

Abrió ligeramente la puerta, dejando que entraran un par de rayos de luz al oscuro cuarto.

Apenas vislumbró un espejo grande al fondo y una mesa en medio cuando alguien cerró suave pero con firmeza la puerta, apoyando una mano en ella.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo, señoritas? –preguntó una voz aterciopelada.

Las chicas se miraron, pensando en qué escusa poner.

- Nos aburríamos y… bueno… pensé que debería enseñarle a Aida –respondió Esperanza mientras señalaba a su amiga- lo que sabía de la casa –Cruzó los dedos para que el chico no se enfadara. Le había quedado claro al verle abajo que no sería buena idea pelear con él. Por lo menos por ahora.

- Por supuesto, podéis ir donde queráis –continuó él, apartando la mano de la puerta-. Y disculpad si os he asustado pero es que esa habitación está tremendamente desordenada y no me gustaría que os callera nada encima y os aplastara la cabeza –completó sonriendo amablemente.

Vale, no se _podía_ entrar ahí. Esa sonrisa y el escalofrío que le bajó por la espalda daban más pistas de las que hacía falta.

- Aunque ¿y si en vez de una visita por la casa ahora me acompañáis a hablar con Mark y después prometo enseñaros adecuadamente la casa?

- Genial –contestó Aida- Y espero que seáis claros o…

- ¿O…? –preguntó Edward, divertido.

- Os arrepentiréis. No me conocéis enfadada. –sentenció poniéndose seria.

- Naturalmente. Ahora si sois tan amables de seguirme…-hizo una parodia de reverencia y se fue señalándoles el camino.

Podías jurar que era un encanto cuando quería pero tenía algo que ponía de los nervios. Mark también daba una sensación rara, pero era distinto.

- Ese chico da escalofríos, ¿eh? –comentó Aida riendo y comportándose como si él no estuviera unos pasos por delante de ellas.

- Bastante. Puede que el pobre haya confundido el botón del climatizador.

Al aludido le hizo gracia el comentario porque se estaba partiendo de risa a pesar de que se estuvieran metiendo claramente con él.

Aida giró el dedo al lado de la cabeza, señalando que a lo mejor su nuevo amigo estaba chiflado. Al final ambas tuvieron que aguantarse la risa.

A los pocos minutos se reunieron con Mark en la sala de los ordenadores. Estaba sentado frente a una mesa blanca rectangular rodeada de cinco sillas mientras revisaba algunos papeles. En cuanto las vio las invitó a sentarse con él, y Edward no tardó en ocupar la silla de al lado del rubio. Aida y Esperanza se miraron mutuamente y al final decidieron sentarse en las dos sillas que quedaban en frente.

- Si a Edward no le importa, lo explicaré yo. Será una historia larga por lo que os pido que tengáis paciencia y escuchéis atentamente –guardó los papeles en un dosier de cartulina negra y dejó escapar un suspiro cansado. No se parecía al jovial muchacho que había hablado otras veces con Esperanza. Intuía que aquello que iba a decir le desagradaba y hasta podía percibir una sombra de dolor en sus ojos verdes-. Todo esto empezó hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo. Esta tierra está dividida en reinos según la raza que viva en ella. El maestro Sandalphon, el Hechicero del Alba, era el mejor mago que ha existido nunca. Estaba cansado de ver que todos los habitantes de Gaia se pelearan entre ellos y cerraran constantemente las fronteras para impedir el paso de las demás razas a su territorio; así que se pasó toda vida intentando encontrar algo que ayudara a que aquellas criaturas pudieran volver a vivir en paz.

» Un día, cuando empezaba a temer que no lo conseguiría porque ya era un anciano y no conseguía avances en su búsqueda, encontró un viejo libro de la Era del Amanecer, justo el tiempo en el que, según cuenta la historia, los dioses abandonaron Gaia. El maltrecho libro decía que los dioses les entregaron a sus hijos el Báculo de Cristal en un último intento para que encontraran la paz.

Pero los gaianos no la utilizaron para el fin que los dioses habían acordado. En lugar de traer la paz, el Báculo hizo que las peleas crecieran, dando lugar a la Primera Gran Guerra. Cada raza quería aquel poderoso Báculo para sí, y de esa manera dominar a las demás. Estaban dispuestos a matar y aniquilar a quien se interpusiera en el camino.

Los dioses, enfadados por la ofensa, recuperaron el Báculo de Cristal y erigieron un templo oculto en algún lugar de Gaia, dónde lo escondieron, dejando instrucciones a los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas de todos los reinos sobre cómo recuperarlo. Estas instrucciones decían que la puerta del Templo Sagrado sólo se abriría si se recuperaban los siete talismanes repartidos por Gaia, uno por cada reino. Los talismanes debían ser ofrecidos en el altar y pronunciar unas palabras precisas que quedaron reflejadas en un pergamino.

Los años pasaron y esas instrucciones se olvidaron, quedando únicamente el libro que Sandalphon había encontrado y que había sido escrito con las palabras exactas de aquel frágil pergamino. El anciano, sabiendo que estaba siendo perseguido, quemó el libro después de memorizarlo para evitar que cayera en malas manos y ese conocimiento pasara a quien no debía. En su último día de libertad, oculto en un escondite pero sabiendo que lo atraparían en breve, realizó un poderoso y antiguo hechizo que fragmentaría su memoria y pasaría la información sobre la ubicación del Templo Sagrado, donde reposa el Báculo, a siete Elegidos. Como Gaia estaba en guerra decidió que no podía elegir a aquellas siete personas en aquel planeta, por lo que puso sus ojos sobre un pacífico punto azul, la Tierra, que era la gemela de Gaia en otra dimensión. Eligió al azar a siete humanos que llevarían cada uno, en secreto, parte de sus recuerdos, sin que nunca llegaran a saber que un pequeño rincón de su psique pertenecía al anciano mago.

Utilizando los portales mágicos que conectaban con los templos de cada reino, envió cartas a los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas para explicarles, como otrora hicieron los dioses, lo que se había visto obligado a hacer y advirtiéndoles de que tenían que formar a un grupo de guerreros que encontraran y protegieran a esos humanos, y que, cuando llegara la hora y los Elegidos se reunieran y se recitara el correspondiente hechizo, los recueros invisibles emergerían y los Elegidos anunciarían la localización del Templo Sagrado.

Al día siguiente Sandalphon fue capturado, pero no pudieron sacarle nada al valiente mago pues, al ceder sus recuerdos, su cuerpo había quedado como una cáscara vacía y sin vida, más parecido a una muñeca inanimada que a un ser vivo, por lo que lo mataron rápidamente al comprobar que, aunque le torturaran para que hablara, era inútil.

En ese momento empezó la Segunda Gran Guerra. Ejércitos de todos los reinos se enfrentaron unos contra otros, tratando de encontrar, sin éxito, el ansiado Báculo.

Durante la guerra, una sacerdotisa cometió el error de revelar las últimas palabras de Sandalphon en un intento desesperado para proteger su ciudad de un grupo de demonios. Pero no sirvió de nada y acabaron matándola a ella y a los ciudadanos.

Aunque su sacrificio no fue en balde. Seis de los siete capitanes generales de los ejércitos en guerra vieron su sacrificio y se sintieron conmovidos por ese acto. En ese momento la lucha se detuvo, guardaron sus armas y comenzó la creación del Consejo de la Alianza.

Pero uno de los siete no estuvo de acuerdo. Lucifer, el rey de Helheim, donde vivían los demonios, prometió arrasar a sus vecinos hasta que su reino fuera el indiscutible soberano de Gaia, con él a la cabeza.

Los otros seis pactaron un acuerdo en el que quedaba recogido, bajo la firma de cada uno de los representantes de cada reino, que buscarían el Báculo entre todos y que el fin no sería otro que el de devolver la paz a los cansados habitantes de Gaia.

También crearon el grupo de guerreros que el Hechicero del Alba demandó, llamándolos Guardianes, y que se encargarían de velar por la paz y seguridad de Gaia, teniendo carta blanca para moverse con libertad de un reino a otro aunque, si por alguna circunstancia, las fronteras estuvieran cerradas para otros individuos.

Pero un pequeño grupo de esa organización fue enviado a la Tierra con la única misión de encontrar a los Elegidos… Y aquí estamos nosotros –terminó con una sonrisa.

Edward permanecía mirando impasible un punto de la pared. Pero su postura rígida, aunque casual sobre la silla, delataba que estaba atento a la conversación.

- Pero –interrumpió Esperanza al no entender una cosa- ¿Qué pintamos nosotras en todo esto?

- El maestro Sandalphon no era tonto y sabía que era muy probable que no se encontraran a los Elegidos en una generación –continuó explicando Edward-, por lo que los fragmentos de sus recuerdos que él les había pasado a los humanos serían trasferidos a otros si alguno de ellos moría. Una vez que cada Elegido iba muriendo los recuerdos pasaban de forma aleatoria a un embrión humano, ya que sois más susceptibles a la magia cuando aún no habéis nacido. Y así hasta que los siete Elegidos se reúnan y se pronuncie el hechizo para hacer que los recuerdos invisibles salgan a la luz.

- Vosotras dos lleváis fragmentos de los recuerdos del viejo Sandalphon –concluyó Mark mirándonos fijamente.

- No sé de qué habláis –contestó Aida, sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar- Todo lo que hay en mi cabeza son recuerdos de mi vida. No hay nada que tenga que ver con un… mago o cualquier otra persona.

- Son recuerdos invisibles. La gracia está en que no sabes que los tienes –le sonrió de forma comprensiva el rubio.

- ¿Y cómo sabéis que es así? –preguntó la otra chica incapaz de creer lo que les habían dicho.

- Porque al llevar "algo" que no es humano, vuestra aura cambia. Tiene un brillo distinto. Nosotros somos capaces de ver el aura de los humanos y cada vez que vemos a alguien como vosotras los protegemos desde las sombras de aquellos que quieran recuperar los recuerdos de Sandalphon para encontrar el Báculo.

- Lo malo –continuó el otro- es que los que iban detrás de vosotras estos últimos días y que casi llegan antes que nosotros también pueden ver el aura. Y ellos no son tan amables. Para daros más detalles, da la casualidad de que la única vez que consiguieron reunir a los siete Elegidos, y solo por pura impaciencia, se equivocaron de hechizo, provocando que todos aquellos humanos murieran… Y únicamente les molestó el accidente porque tendrían que volver a buscar a otros siete otra vez. Les da igual matar y asesinar a sangre fría con tal de conseguir lo que quieren.

- ¡Eso es horrible! –exclamó Aida.

Mark la miró con un brillo de compasión en sus ojos verdes, sintiendo lástima por lo que el destino tenía preparado para ellas sin su consentimiento.

- Pequeña, el mundo que conocías simplemente se ha vuelto peor.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Muy lejos de allí había un joven mirando fijamente por un ventanal hacia el oscuro exterior. Iba ataviado con una capa, por lo que su cara estaba oculta en las sombras. Todo lo que se veía de él era la empuñadura de su espada, que sobresalía por la cadera izquierda, y una estilizada mano que iba apoyada en ella. En el dedo anular llevaba un anillo de plata con la insignia de un par de alas sobre una cruz invertida bajo una corona.

Seguía mirando absorto por la ventana hasta que una voz suave le requirió atención.

- Disculpe, mi señor –saludó el recién llegado-. Dos de los objetivos han escapado.

El muy inútil que se había disculpado era su segundo al mando, Ienzo Schreiber, o como solían llamarle muchos, El Conspirador Velado. Un guerrero brillante que podía reunir información de cualquier sitio y encontrar hasta el mínimo punto débil del enemigo. Por lo que le extrañaba bastante que hubiera dejado escapar a la presa del día y más que volviera en ese estado: llevaba su habitual pulcra trenza plateada, que le llegaba hasta la parte baja la espalda, hecha un desastre, y su uniforme estaba manchado de sangre con algunos cortes. Su pálida cara de porcelana tenía el mismo estampado que su traje y un feo corte en la mejilla que había dejado de sangrar hacía poco.

¿Cómo podía tener ese aspecto si sólo le había ordenado que atrapara a un par de patéticos humanos?

- Tranquilo, Ienzo. Aún nos quedan cinco más.

Los ojos grises de Ienzo relampagueaban de furia. Aquellos malditos entrometidos habían hecho que tuviera que reconocer una derrota y le habían obligado a volver ante su jefe con la alegre noticia de que le habían pateado el trasero. Correría sangre por esto.

-¿Te han visto? ¿Saben que estamos detrás de ellos?

- No –negó con la cabeza- Sólo saben que hay un grupo de Caídos pisándoles los talones. No nos relacionan con ellos –De lo único que se arrepentía era de haber intercedido por dos de sus hombres para que no les mataran en la pelea y casi le descubren por eso. No podían permitirse bajas pero ahora se recriminaba haberlos salvado. Si aún no había empezado el juego y no podían seguirles el ritmo, significaba que no servían para nada y que merecían morir.

- Perfecto –contestó más tranquilo su jefe- Por hoy lo dejaremos así. Puedes ir a curarte ese par de rasguños.

- Entendido –agradeció, inclinando la cabeza- Buenas noches, mi señor –Ienzo se despidió y se marchó, cerrando sin hacer ruido la puerta por la que había entrado.

El joven de la capa siguió mirando sin inmutarse la ventana. Le dedicó una sonrisa cruel a su reflejo del cristal y siguió acariciando tranquilamente la empuñadura de su espada.

- Volveremos a vernos, hermano. Volveremos a vernos… y antes de lo que te imaginas.

.

* * *

><p>(1) "<em>Ienzo"<em> es el nombre de un personaje y _"__El Conspirador Velado"_ es el título de otro de la serie de videojuegos _"Kingdom Hearts"_. El personaje del fic sólo lleva su nombre porque me gustó; no tiene nada que ver con el del juego ni tendrá su personalidad.


	4. ¿Realidad o ficción?

**Capítulo 4: ¿Realidad o ficción?**

.

.

.

- Vamos rápido… Shhh… Con cuidado o nos oirán –pidió Esperanza con los nervios de punta y comprobando constantemente los alrededores.

Aida abrió una de las ventanas de la segunda planta, la más alejada a la zona de los dormitorios ya que estaba al final del pasillo, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido y casi sin respirar. Las chicas se decidieron por esa porque que al intentar abrir las de la planta de abajo, comprobaron que estaban bien cerradas… Esta era la última opción fiable.

Una vez que sintieron la fresca brisa nocturna del exterior se permitieron relajarse un poco.

Poco después de la interesante conversación que compartieron con los dementes, se fueron a la habitación que le habían asignado a Aida y llegaron a una conclusión: había que escaparse de allí.

Aquellos pobres chicos tenían el síndrome de don Quijote. Seguramente habían leído demasiadas novelas de fantasía y ahora iban con aires de grandeza.

Esperanza pensó que lo mejor que se podía hacer por ellos era llamar a algún psiquiatra cuando volviera a tener un teléfono a su alcance. Pero lo primero era concentrarse en lo que estaban haciendo para conseguir salir de allí y regresar a casa.

- ¿Estás segura que esto funcionará? –preguntó su compañera no muy convencida.

- Sí… Bueno… más o menos –reconoció titubeante y asomándose por la ventana mientras medía la distancia que las separaba con el suelo.

El plan era sencillo, aunque no exento de algunos riesgos: debían salir de la casa con la ayuda del árbol que había cerca de la ventana y correr hasta encontrar una carretera o algún signo de civilización. Quizá estuvieran cerca de algún pueblo o alguna estación de servicio y desde allí podrían pedir ayuda.

- Voy primero.

La joven se colocó a unos pocos metros de distancia de la ventana, tomando aire un par de veces antes de coger carrerilla y saltar, imaginándose que estaba saltando vallas en clase de Educación Física y no una ventana a unos 15 metros del suelo.

Por suerte el árbol estaba cerca y era lo suficiente grande para que la rama en la que cayó, más o menos de pie, aguantara perfectamente su peso. Abrazó el tronco temblando, no queriendo mirar hacia abajo.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Aida en voz baja, preocupada.

Esperanza levantó el pulgar hacia arriba como respuesta, al no fiarse de su voz. Con cuidado de apoyar pies y manos en los sitios más resistentes que veía, fue bajando hasta llegar a la rama más baja.

- Prometo no quejarme de la profesora de literatura si no me rompo ningún hueso –murmuró para sí misma, bien sujeta al tronco del árbol.

Se sentó despacio en la rama, agarrándola bien con las manos, y poco a poco fue descolgándose hasta que escuchó un quejido de la madera. Aguantó la respiración sin moverse durante unos segundos por si escuchaba algún otro ruido y, al no escucharlo, abrió las manos, dejándose caer sobre el suelo.

Justo cuando puso un pie sobre el suelo resbaló con unas hojas y cayó de espaldas.

- Ay…-se quejó, sentándose y estirando la espalda- Prefecto; sigo entera.

Se incorporó rápidamente, recordando que tenían que tardar lo menos posible y Aida aún tenía que bajar.

- Te toca-dijo haciéndole señas.

La joven observó cómo Aida también dudaba al ver la altura, pero a los pocos segundos reunió el valor suficiente y saltó como hizo la otra chica anteriormente.

Fue descendiendo despacio y con cuidado hasta llegar a la última rama, donde paró un minuto para recuperar el aliento antes de dejarse caer.

- Odio esto –protestó mientras se sacudía la tierra de los pantalones- Por lo menos ya hemos pasado lo difícil.

Esperanza asintió, mirando alrededor y sintiendo un escalofrío bajando por la espalda. Daría lo que fuera por estar acostada en su cama, con el edredón hasta el cuello y escuchando la familiar respiración de Akira a su lado.

- Vámonos de aquí –la cogió de la mano y empezó a correr, más por sentir algo cálido y familiar que por necesitar tirar de ella para que corriera, ya que la otra chica tenía tantas ganas de irse como ella.

Al recorrer unos pocos metros tuvieron que frenar de golpe, derrapando sobre la tierra al ver al muchacho rubio en frente.

- ¿Dónde vais? Creí que todos ya éramos amigos –dijo Mark amablemente.

Esperanza iba a responderle pero Aida se le adelantó.

- A nuestra casa. ¡No puedes retener a nadie contra su voluntad así como así!

- Parece que aún no termináis de entender la precaria situación en la que os encontráis.

El otro chico de pelo cobrizo también estaba allí. Esperanza no sabía cómo habían llegado tan rápido sin que se dieran cuenta.

Había esperado que, con la ayuda de las hojas y ramas que había esparcidas sobre el suelo, podrían escuchar fácilmente si alguien se acercaba.

- Probadlo –les retó.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Mark sin saber qué hacer.

- Probad alguno de vosotros que el cuento que nos dijisteis antes es mínimamente cierto.

Ambos se miraron no muy seguros de cómo continuar.

- Adelante, Marky.

- P-Pero, Edward, no sé si…

- Si no lo haces no se lo terminarán de creer hasta que no se hayan metido en un problema serio –lo animó su amigo, seguro de sí mismo.

Después de varios intentos de protesta Mark suspiró dándose por vencido y cerró los ojos.

Justo cuando Esperanza iba a protestar por tomarles el pelo, ocurrió algo sorprendente.

El cuerpo de Mark brilló con una tenue luz rojiza mientras que de su espalda salían un par de alas emplumadas, negras como el carbón.

A medida que el resplandor iba desapareciendo el joven abrió los ojos, revelando que sus anteriores iris verde esmeralda eran ahora de un verde aún más brillante, con unos pequeños trazos rojos.

- Bienvenidas a la realidad, chicas –dijo Edward, sonriendo ampliamente.

A medio camino del infarto o de la locura, se fijó en el chico que hasta ahora parecía normal, pero que al sonreír de esa manera dejaba ver un juego de colmillos demasiado grandes para ser cualquier cosa menos normal.

- Oh, Dios…-Aida se tapó la boca con la mano ahogando un grito mientras los miraba con los ojos abiertos.

- No. Ese no está por aquí –respondió Mark muy ufano.

- ¿Qué sois vosotros? –preguntó Esperanza con un hilo de voz.

- A ver, ¿los colmillos y este magnífico bronceado albino no te dan las suficientes pistas? –bromeó el chico de pelo cobrizo.

- Bueno… y si tuviera cuernos y un tridente rojo seguro que lo mío sería más fácil de adivinar pero reconoced que Halloween se ha portado demasiado mal con mi raza –se quejó el rubio haciendo un puchero.

- Toda la historia que contamos antes era verdad –explicó Edward- Lo que ocurrió; el lugar… –continuó abriendo los bazos en un gesto que abarcaba todo lo que alcanza la vista- Todo esto está en una dimensión diferente de la Tierra. Vivimos en las sombras. Al otro lado del espejo, en vuestro reflejo. Los humanos habéis perdido la capacidad para detectar lo sobrenatural y habéis decidido ignorar y olvidar todo esto, entregándoos a la ciencia y a lo empírico. Para evitar que entréis en pánico nos vimos obligados a camuflarnos, haciéndonos pasar por humanos cuando estamos con vosotros, y sólo podemos viajar de una dimensión a otra gracias a varios portales que tenemos aquí hasta lugares específicos que aún conservan un mínimo de magia en vuestro mundo estéril.

- No nos gusta escondernos –interrumpió Mark- Pero nos resigamos. Aunque hay varios que aún añoran la época en la que podían mostrarse como eran a los humanos. Por eso esos individuos quieren hacerse con el Báculo. Para esclavizar a los demás, impidiendo que nadie pueda llevarles la contraria y causar un caos en vuestro mundo.

- ¿Y quién va a impedir todo eso? –preguntó la chica, empezando a aceptar lo que veía.

- Nosotros –respondió Mark, alegremente.

- Aún no me puedo creer que todo esto sea verdad y que nadie se diera cuenta…-habló Aida casi para ella misma.

- Somos buenos ocultándonos –dijo Edward- ¿Te imaginas lo que pasaría si te enteraras de que el vecino que ves sacando a pasear al perro o el dependiente que te ayuda en alguna tienda fuera un brujo de otra dimensión?

- No os preocupéis –prosiguió- Después de que esto termine continuareis con vuestras vidas y será como si no nos hubierais conocido.

Ojalá fuera tan fácil pero algo le decía a Esperanza que les iba a costar bastante volver a sus antiguas vidas. Este tipo de cosas en los libros tenía más gracia.

Después de asimilar todo lo que les habían dicho, volvieron a la casa. Su inútil intento de fuga quedó olvidado, dejando espacio a más preguntas.

A pesar de que lo que les habían contado antes ,aún tenía muchas, las suficientes como para estar preguntando durante un buen rato, pero no se atrevió a decir nada. Empezaba a aceptar que todo lo que había aprendido a lo largo de la vida era una verdad a medias y que la línea que separaba la realidad de la ficción ya no estaba tan clara.

¿Cuánto quedaba por descubrir? ¿Cuánto de la realidad en la que vivían era sólo un mero teatro y qué parte era verdadero?

- Vaya. Por fin os dignáis a aparecer. ¿Quién pensáis que va a hacer vuestro trabajo mientras estáis haciendo el vago? ¿El gato?

Apoyada en el marco de una de las puertas del pasillo de la entrada había una chica guapísima. Alta, pelo negro hasta casi la cintura y ojos azules casi del color del cielo. Iba vestida con el mismo uniforme que llevaban Mark y Edward, con la diferencia de que el suyo era más ceñido y las botas eran de tacón ancho.

- Bienvenida, Nira –saludó Mark- ¿Todo bien? ¿Y Nithael y Seira?

- Perfectamente, aunque por lo que veo, rodeada de vagos –respondió, mirándose las uñas- Creo que se han ido al videoclub o a por pizza... En realidad no les presté atención –sacó una lima del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y empezó a limarse las uñas con elegancia- Vamos, puedes salir –después dijo en otro idioma que ni Esperanza ni Aida fueron capaces de entender.

Detrás de la puerta apareció un tembloroso chico de unos 14 años. Llevaba unos vaqueros, unas convers rojas y una camiseta también roja, bastante holgada. El pelo lacio de color negro le caía sobre la cara y sus ojos marrones oscuro miraban todo lo que había alrededor, aterrorizado. Por sus rasgos orientales el chico tenía que ser japonés.

- He llegado por los pelos. El pobre tenía tras de sí un grupo bastante interesante de demonios.

- Menos mal que has sido rápida –sonrió agradecido el rubio.

Este se acercó al chico y le dijo algo en japonés. El otro contestó y se refugió detrás del marco de la puerta, únicamente asomando la cabeza.

- Nuestro nuevo amigo se llama Daisuke –lo presentó Mark y el aludido asintió con la cabeza al escuchar su nombre- Espero que os llevéis bien. Cuando descanse podréis hablar todos tranquilamente.

Mark pasó un brazo sobre los hombros del tembloroso chico y lo guió, a lo que Esperanza suponía sería su nueva habitación a partir de ahora.

- Eddie –lo llamó Mark antes de irse- Mira el ordenador y fija las coordenadas. Creo que esta noche tendremos entretenimiento.

- Por supuesto –respondió este sonriendo satisfecho y enseñando los colmillos.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

- No creo que esto sea muy buena idea.

Aida estaba arrastrándola literalmente por el pasillo hasta donde los demás estaban preparándose para ir a… En realidad no sabía dónde iban a ir.

-Tonterías. ¿Es que acaso no te da curiosidad saber lo que van a hacer? –respondió Aida entusiasmada.

- Sí –reconoció la joven. No supo qué decir a favor o en contra de su plan hasta que una llegó a una conclusión, casi como si esta estuviera escrita en un cartel con letras fosforescente- Aaah, ahora entiendo. Lo que pasa es que te gusta el rubio –la acusó, riendo. Acababa de recordar que a su amiga le pirraban los rubios. Y si tenían ojos verdes como Mark, mejor que mejor.

- ¡No! Bueno, quizá un poco… ¡No me líes! –contestó nerviosa- Lo que de verdad quiero es ver qué hacen. Ya que hemos empezado a aceptar el rollo que nos han dicho, qué mínimo que nos enseñen directamente en qué trabajan… ¿Y quién sabe? ¡A lo mejor hasta podemos ayudar!

- Si tú lo dices –dijo la otra no muy convencida.

Las dos chicas llegaron al final del pasillo de la segunda planta, y la puerta que había al final estaba abierta. Era justo la que Edward había cerrado cuando apenas tuvieron tiempo de abrirla hace unas horas.

Se asomaron con curiosidad, y vieron que allí estaban reunidos Mark, Edward y Nira. Todos iban con su uniforme y la gabardina puesta.

Nira estaba hablando con Edward delante de una pantalla rectangular que emitía un brillo azulado, que casi llegaba del techo al suelo, mientras Mark estaba inclinado sobre la mesa, haciendo garabatos en un mapa. No había más mobiliario en la sala que esos dos objetos y unos cuantos pergaminos colgados de las paredes con símbolos que a las dos jóvenes no les sonaba de nada. El suelo, como el resto de casi toda la casa, era de madera y las paredes de amarillo claro, casi beige.

-Me voy adelantando, chicos. No tardéis.

Dicho esto Nira no tardó en atravesar la pantalla como si nada.

Esperanza y Aida se quedaron con la boca abierta. ¡Aquí se saltaban las leyes de la física como les daba la gana! Ya le gustaría ver a su profesor de física por aquí. Anda que no se reiría al ver su cara cuando comprobara que lo que enseñaba no era tan exacto ni predecible.

- Vámonos. Ya lo he apuntado todo –Mark se guardó el mapa doblado en un bolsillo interior de la gabardina y puso una mano sobre la pantalla, mientras la superficie de esta se ondulaba como si fuera un estanque al que has tirado una piedra.

Aunque si lo mirabas con más detenimiento más bien parecía un espejo que brillaba.

Edward asintió y la atravesó de la misma forma que Nira. Mark se dispuso a seguirlo.

- ¡Nosotras también vamos! –gritó Aida mientras corría hacia él.

- ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué?

El joven, desconcertado, apenas tuvo tiempo para girarse y mirar hacia atrás cuando Aida tropezó, cayéndole encima, y dándole el suficiente impulso como para que tuviera que dar un paso atrás para mantener el equilibrio y acabar metiéndose de lleno en el misterioso espejo.

-¡Esperad! -gritó Esperanza. Corrió hacia ellos y apenas le dio tiempo de coger la mano de Aida antes de que desaparecieran en medio de un resplandor azulado.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

En medio de una llanura iluminada por una peculiar luna violeta se desarrollaba una violenta batalla.

La lucha había comenzado cuando el cielo comenzaba a teñirse del rojo anaranjado característico del crepúsculo y se estaba extendiendo hasta la medianoche.

Era una noche abierta, sin ninguna nube en el horizonte que impidiera a la luna teñir de violáceo la escena que se desarrollaba abajo, dando un aspecto casi irreal a los seres que combatían los unos contras los otros con un brillo homicida en los ojos. Ninguno de los bandos daba muestras de querer claudicar primero.

Una suave brisa agitaba los estandartes de uno y otro bando, así como los que ondeaban desde las almenas y torres de la fortaleza. Cruces aladas, espadas y escudos, hojas, tridentes, lunas, sombreros de magos y dragones ondeaban desde sus correspondientes soportes; y arriba, coronándolos a todos en la cima de una de las torres frontales, se encontraba uno de un círculo formado por seis estrellas doradas sobre un fondo verde: el blasón de la Alianza, que lo conformaban seis de las siete razas de Gaia. Los combatientes llevaban en alguna parte de la ropa el emblema personal de su raza, pero todos los que combatían por la Alianza llevaban el blasón de seis estrellas en el lado derecho del pecho para poder identificarse.

Miles de antorchas habían sido encendidas para la batalla e iluminaban el ambiente con temblorosos pero constantes puntos de luz. La fortaleza, que se elevaba varios cientos de metros hasta casi parecer que sus torres superiores tocaban el cielo, también estaba adornada con antorchas y hogueras para facilitar la defensa del edificio, así como las dobles murallas que la protegían; al contrario que el campamento enemigo que se mantenía discretamente oculto en la oscuridad de la noche a varios kilómetros de distancia.

Los dos ejércitos chocaban en un estruendo ensordecedor. Picas entrecruzadas con lanzas, martillos y espadas contra escudos, garras raspando contra el metal, explosiones provocadas por algunos hechizos… El sonido del entrechocar del acero y los gruñidos guturales era lo único que se podía escuchar en la llanura, además de los gritos de guerra y las llamadas de los capitanes que animaban a sus soldados a la batalla.

Defendiendo el castillo se encontraba la Alianza, junto con la orden de los Guardianes. La gran fortaleza estaba intentando ser asediada y el ejército de la Alianza se esforzaba tanto por repeler tanto los ataques a pie de los soldados y de los que podían volar, como por sabotear las catapultas y torres de asedio.

En el otro bando e intentando derribar las grandes puertas de madera maciza y las murallas de piedra se encontraban los Caídos, aquellos que, al contrario que la Alianza, querían el Báculo de Cristal para dominar a los otros reinos y, en última instancia, invadir la Tierra como ya habían conseguido hacer hacía muchísimos años. Este ejército lo formaban la mayoría de los demonios y los miembros más radicales de los otros reinos que se habían exiliado en Helheim, ya que los reinos de origen de estos seres habían declarado la paz en el pasado y no tenían intenciones de reabrir viejas heridas. Los soldados de este ejército llevaban estampado en el lado derecho del pecho un emblema de un par de alas negras sobre una cruz invertida bajo una corona.

Los Caídos sabían que estaban en un sitio protegido contra la magia, así que ninguno se molestó en intentar utilizarla contra la fortaleza. Aquello era una medida de seguridad para impedir que los enemigos se teletransportaran allí y hasta ahora seguía resultando efectiva.

Dependiendo del guerrero y de su bando, este iba preparado con una vestimenta u otra:

Los demonios de Helheim y las otras criaturas que habían decidido unirse al ejército de los Caídos plantaban cara con una armadura rojo borgoña con los bordes en negro, así como espinilleras, protectores para los antebrazos y guanteletes de malla. Este traje resistía de forma eficaz los golpes propinados por los licántropos y era lo suficientemente flexible como para esquivar con comodidad los ataques de los vampiros.

Los vampiros de Varthon, una de las razas más ágiles, desechaban cualquier armadura y se vestían para favorecer su rapidez con una túnica corta que caía hasta dos palmos por encima de las rodillas de color negro con bordes carmesíes sobre la que llevaban una recia cota de malla, y con pantalones y botas del mismo color.

Los magos y hechiceros de Talirya iban ataviados igualmente con una cota de malla, túnica y pantalones de un morado oscuro, y botas, porque, a pesar de ser físicamente los más débiles junto con las sirenas, necesitaban amplitud de movimientos y un gran cinturón para guardar frascos con pociones. Aunque no era muy recomendable llevar capa en una batalla, algunos decidían arriesgarse y utilizarla para poder guardar más cosas necesarias en ella. Esta era la única raza que hacía distinciones entre géneros a la hora de vestirse, ya que las brujas eran las más coquetas de Gaia y su lema era "Se puede ser letal, pero con estilo", así que preferían otro traje bien distinto al de sus compañeros: llevaban un elegante antifaz encantado que les mejoraba el sentido de la vista, pudiendo ver a distancias más largas, y acompañaban ese accesorio delineando la zona alrededor de sus ojos con lápiz negro; se pintaban los labios de colores fuertes, prevaleciendo los morados, rojos, verdes y azules. Un corsé metálico le cubría los pechos y el vientre, dónde empezaba una minifalda de tela vaporosa a juego con el color de sus labios. Para terminar llevaban medias de rejilla y unas botas donde guardaban dagas y varitas, las que llevaran alguna. Alrededor de la cintura llevaban un cinturón para guardar pociones al igual que los magos. Algunos hechiceros, tanto hombres como mujeres, llevaban garras de metal postizas, y todos estaban protegidos por complicados hechizos de defensa, tanto para heridas físicas como para ataque de magia negra.

Los licántropos de Pladeth, que eran la raza físicamente más fuerte, llevaban una fina cota de malla con la que tenían libertad de movimientos y una túnica similar a la de los vampiros, solo que la tela era plateada, al igual que los pantalones. Las botas eran de color marrón oscuro. La ropa estaba diseñada para ser fácilmente desechable en caso de necesitar transformarse en lobos.

Las sirenas de Dissidia, que eran otra de las razas más débiles y que al estar fuera del agua estaban en forma humana, se protegían con una armadura similar a la que llevaban los demonios, pero de color aguamarina.

La armadura utilizada por los elfos de Elderiel era parecida a las demás pero más ligera de las que había en la batalla. La velocidad de los habitantes del bosque solo era igualada por los vampiros y los licántropos, aunque estos únicamente eran tan veloces en noches de luna llena. La elegante armadura era de color verde y marrón, y simulaba tener hojas incrustadas en el metal.

Lo ángeles de Anteim llevaban una vestimenta exactamente igual que la de los demonios, excepto que los colores estaban cambiados por blanco y con los bordes en dorado.

Los Guardianes, por último, llevaban cada uno la ropa que le correspondiera a su raza, pero iban totalmente de negro. Solo ellos estaban autorizados a ir exclusivamente con ese color.

De pronto, una lluvia de flechas disparadas por los mejores arqueros de Elderiel colocados en las murallas exteriores de la fortaleza cubrió el cielo, ensombreciendo por un momento la luna.

Los que estaban peleando bajo el amplio espacio de acción de las flechas se vieron obligados a refugiarse bajo los escudos, tanto metálicos como mágicos.

Un soldado vestido con el uniforme de los Caídos y con una larga trenza plateada que aparentaba ser el líder enderezó la espada, después de salir de la protección de su escudo tras acabar la oleada de flechas.

-¡Somos el Ejército Imperial! ¡Exigimos que Lord Athan salga! –exigió en voz alta para hacerse oír por encima del clamor de la batalla a los que le obstaculizaban el camino hacia la puerta.

-¡Nunca! –respondió desafiante uno de los que defendían la fortaleza. Tenía el pelo negro y ojos grises, y llevaba una espada corta en cada mano. Vestía con el uniforme de los demonios pero de negro, el color característico de los Guardianes - Y podéis decirle a Su Majestad –añadió con sorna- que se puede meter sus órdenes por…

-Shhh, calla Jace –lo advirtió una chica rubia con ojos verdes y que llevaba un látigo bien sujeto con la mano derecha. Llevaba la misma ropa que el chico- No los provoques.

-Lo siento, Elisa; pero me sacan de quicio. ¡No tenemos por qué obedecerlos!

-Por supuesto que no –un joven castaño con ojos marrones y la misma vestimenta se unió a la conversación, sin apartar la vista ni la afilada katana de los enemigos que tenía en frente- Por eso no los dejaremos entrar, ni mucho menos dejar que maten a Lord Athan.

-Alex, ¿has visto a Isma? –preguntó preocupada la chica.

-Estoy aquí –respondió el aludido acercándose. Al igual que su amigo también llevaba el uniforme negro, pero el joven era moreno y tenía los ojos marrones.

-No os separéis. Cada vez que pierdo de vista a alguno creo que no volveré a veros.

-Pobrecita, Elisa –se lamentó Ismael riendo y colocándose al lado de sus compañeros, de cara a los enemigos que tenían en frente- No seas tan dramática. Saldremos de esta, como siempre.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Oculto bajo las sombras de los árboles que rodeaban la llanura, una figura encapuchada miraba con atención lo que ocurría. Iba a capturar a Athan costara lo que costase, aunque eso significara tener arrasar aquella patética escusa de ejército que se oponían a la orden del peliplateado de la trenza y destruir piedra a piedra el edificio.

A decir verdad lo disfrutaría.

-Ienzo.

El Conspirador Velado no tardó en presentarse ante el encapuchado, aunque hace escasos segundos estuviera frente a las murallas de la fortaleza.

- Señor –saludó con respeto, inclinando la cabeza.

-No hagas que me arrepienta de tenerte al mando y tráemelo. Ahora –ordenó con una voz peligrosamente tranquila.

Ienzo levantó la mirada hacia su superior y esbozó una sonrisa siniestra.

-Descuide. No nos llevará mucho tiempo.


	5. Nueva vida

**Capítulo 5: Nueva vida**

.

.

.

Tres palabras: aterrizaje de emergencia. Bueno, no exactamente, pero dolió lo suyo.

Esperanza se levantó del suelo, masajeándose el dolorido brazo izquierdo por haber caído sobre él.

Giró la cabeza, fijándose en una ventana que estaba a unos dos metros por encima de ella y que poco a poco perdía un peculiar brillo azulado. ¿Habría caído desde ahí?

Desorientada, miró alrededor buscando algún punto de referencia que la ayudara a identificar su ubicación. Era un callejón estrecho desde el que se escuchaba el sonido lejano del tráfico urbano y apenas se podía ver una pequeña franja oscura del cielo nocturno entre los altos edificios.

«¿Dónde demonios estoy?», pensó desorientada. Empezaba a cansarse de no saber dónde estaba cada cinco minutos.

En el suelo vio un periódico y se agachó para recogerlo y ver si podía darle alguna pista. El trozo de papel lucía orgulloso el título _The New York Times_ en letras bien grandes que parecían reírse de ella.

No podía estar en Nueva York; era imposible. Recordó que hasta hace unos minutos estaba en un extraño sitio con una luna violeta.

Vale. Si existía una luna que cambiaba de color bien podía haber viajado por arte de magia a Norteamérica desde vete tú a saber dónde.

Lo que la preocupaba era que atravesó el espejo con Aida, Mark y Edward, pero allí estaba sola. En algún momento se soltó de la mano de su amiga y temía que eso los hubiera separado.

- ¿Aida? –la llamó, esperando una respuesta al lado. Nadie contestó- ¿Mark?, ¿Edward?

Los llamó un par de veces más, pero a todas luces se veía que estaba sola.

Apenas dio un par de pasos buscando la salida cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

La chica conocía esa sensación. La había experimentado unas cuantas de veces durante los últimos meses.

Sólo que esta vez era peor; mil veces peor.

Se giró lentamente conteniendo la respiración, temiendo lo que podía encontrar a su espalda.

Al principio no distinguió nada inusual pero a los pocos segundos, en el fondo del callejón, brillaban un par de ojos rojos que le helaron la sangre en las venas.

- ¿Q-Quién anda ahí? –preguntó, ignorando el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

Como respuesta le llegó el sonido de una risa burlona.

De las sombras salió la figura de un hombre joven de cabello negro. Con esos espantosos ojos que parecían no tener fondo.

El joven se acercó, extendiendo la mano en un gesto que en cualquier otra persona hubiera sido amable.

- Ven conmigo por las buenas y no te pasará nada.

Adiós a la idea de que sólo venía a pedir la hora.

- Creo que te equivocas de persona.

Andando hacia atrás y sin darle la espalda al extraño, Esperanza buscó disimuladamente a su alrededor algo que pudiera utilizar para defenderse.

- No lo volveré a repetir. Ven por las buenas y no te pasará nada.

La joven respiró hondo, preparándose para lo que viniera a continuación.

- Lo siento, pero creo que paso.

El chico siseó con una expresión furiosa. Si antes deba miedo ahora más. Los ojos habían adquirido un brillo sobrenatural que prometía dolor y sufrimiento al que se metiera en su camino y todos los dientes se le habían afilado, recordando brevemente a una piraña.

- Entonces te llevaré por la fuerza, patética humana –siseó.

Se abalanzó sobre ella justo en el momento que la chica levantó la tapa de un cubo de basura como escudo. Las garras negras que ahora lucía en cada mano hicieron un desagradable sonido metálico al arañar la tapa.

Descubrió entre aterrorizada y sorprendida los surcos que había dejado en la superficie.

Intentó pegarle con el objeto pero el chico se lo arrebató con tan poco esfuerzo que resultó decepcionante.

«Corre, muchacha. Sal de ese callejón. Fuera no puede hacerte daño.»

Ella recorrió rápidamente el estrecho espacio con la mirada, buscando al propietario de la voz. Por mucho que se esforzara sólo veía al psicópata de enfrente.

«Ahora no es momento de explicaciones. ¡Corre!»

Dejando para luego la pregunta del por qué oía voces dentro de su cabeza y viendo las pocas opciones que tenía en el cuerpo a cuerpo, optó por el consejo que le había dado la voz: correr. Esperando que por algún milagro le diera tiempo a llegar a la calle antes de que el chico la alcanzara.

- ¡No te escaparás, humana!

- Eres tú el que no escaparás vivo de esta, demonio.

Con una asombrosa agilidad Edward salió de la nada, arremetiendo contra el demonio.

El demonio alzó una garra intentando desgarrarle el cuello a Edward, pero este se agachó en el momento justo y le dio una patada en medio del pecho.

El demonio desapareció entre una nube de humo.

- Patético. Cada día os entrenan peor –dijo el vampiro y poniendo cara de asco.

Edward dio un par de golpecitos con la bota en el suelo y la afilada hoja que asomaba por la delantera de la bota se retiró, ocultándose dentro de la suela como si no estuviera allí.

El vampiro la miró y, al contrario de lo que ella esperaba, se echó a reír a carcajadas.

- Por los siete infiernos, deberías verte. Casi te llega la boca al suelo.

Frunció el ceño, enfadada ante el insensible que tenía enfrente.

- Oh, por supuesto. Casi me mata un demonio que parece una piraña y un vampiro karateka lo hace desaparecer en medio de una nube de humo –explicó alterada- Pero claro, eso es muy normal. No debería sorprenderme –miró el lugar dónde había desaparecido el demonio, temiendo que volviera- Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

Edward recuperó la calma enseguida y sonrió con amabilidad.

- En Helheim. Los demonios no pueden morir por ataque físicos en esta dimensión, sólo pueden ser heridos. Ha vuelto a casa.

Cómo si hubiera recordado algo de golpe, volvió a poner esa expresión seria y de reproche que tenía el día en que lo conoció.

- ¿Por qué nos has seguido? No deberías estar aquí, es peligroso.

- Eh, eh, para el carro –pidió ella, apuntándolo con un dedo- no tienes por qué hablarme así. Y que sepas que vine aquí siguiendo a Aida.

- ¿Qué eres? ¿Su sombra? –dijo en broma- No tienes por qué seguirla a todas partes.

- Me preocupé cuando desapareció por ese extraño espejo –objetó en su defensa.

- De su seguridad nos encargamos nosotros –avisó-. Y ya hablaré con ella también sobre eso. Haced el favor de no darnos más trabajo y quedaos quietecitas en Asgard.

El joven la sujetó del brazo, guiándola hasta la salida del callejón mientras sacaba el móvil y pulsaba algunas teclas.

- ¡Suéltame, imbécil! –exigió la chica, intentando liberarse.

Él soltó un gruñido de disgusto sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

- Te juro que no soy así. Soy amable y simpático, no un amargado. Puedes preguntárselo a los demás –dijo molesto-. Pero es que me sacas de quicio. ¿Por qué no entiendes de una vez la situación en la que estás y actúas en consecuencia?

- Sólo eres amable y simpático cuando los demás hacen lo que quieres –replicó ella, ignorando su reprimenda e intentando apartarse de él.

- De eso nada. Sólo cuando llevo razón.

- ¿Y eso es…?

- Casi siempre.

Esperanza rio, burlándose de él.

- El "casi" lo dices por modestia. Seguro que quieres decir "siempre".

El pitido del claxon de un taxi ahogó su respuesta. Estaban en medio de una calle abarrotada de gente.

Era desconcertante que los humanos vivieran tan al margen de la clase de monstruos como el que había conocido en el callejón.

- Hey, Eddie. Te estaba buscando.

Ambos se giraron para ver llegar a un sonriente Mark junto a Aida, que miraba con atención todo lo que la rodeaba.

- Hola, Mark. ¿Qué tal te ha ido? –preguntó Edward mientras guardaba el móvil en el bolsillo.

- Bien, aunque no he tenido que hacer nada. Seira ha encontrado antes al chico y lo ha puesto a salvo –se le borró la sonrisa de la cara al verlos- Por cierto, ¿ha pasado algo?

Esperanza se liberó de un tirón del agarre de Edward y resopló.

- Lo único que ha pasado es la personalidad de cierto individuo.

El vampiro la fulminó con la mirada y buscó a Mark, defendiéndose.

- ¡Es ella la que me saca de quicio! ¡Mira que seguirnos y quedarse pasmada como una idiota delante de un demonio!

Aida los observaba boquiabierta y Mark suspiró resignado antes de interrumpir la discusión.

- Relájate, Eddie. Son muchos cambios para las chicas; déjalas que se aclimaten. Y sonríe. Yo sé que sueles ser todo sonrisas y buenas maneras –dijo alegre mientras estiraba las mejillas de su amigo y forzaba a su cara a esbozar una sonrisa-. Y vosotras tenéis que tener cuidado. Nuestro trabajo es protegeros pero si no cooperáis nos lo ponéis muy difícil. Intentad entendernos igual que nosotros nos esforzamos por ponernos en vuestro lugar.

«Quién diría que el más alegre y alocado de los dos era el más conciliador», pensó la joven de ojos verdes, bastante sorprendida.

Mirando el suelo, algo avergonzada, Esperanza se obligó a disculparse, aun cuando no terminaba de ver qué había hecho mal.

Mark sonrió a ambas chicas con amabilidad, poniendo punto y final al asunto.

- Volvamos a casa. Tengo hambre y aún hay que rellenar el informe.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

- Me aburro.

Aida rio mientras terminaba de comerse el último trozo de pizza hawaiana.

- ¿No has tenido bastante con todo lo que ha pasado hoy?

Esperanza hizo memoria del incidente con el demonio y la forma tan estrafalaria que utilizaron para volver a Asgard: siguieron a Mark quien estaba emocionado y no paraba de hablar durante todo el camino sobre las clases del idioma Común, el que solían utilizar todos en Gaia para hablar entre ellos porque cada reino tenía un idioma propio que ya sólo utilizaban en contadas ocasiones. Después de pasar algunas calles llegaron hasta la parte de atrás de una clínica veterinaria, ya cerrada a esas horas, y el rubio murmuró una frase en aquel idioma al mismo tiempo que extendía la mano sin llegar a tocar el cristal del escaparate, que empezaba a volverse opaco y a brillar con una luz azulada. Finalmente el chico se giró con una sonrisilla orgullosa y las invitó a pasar como si de una puerta se tratara.

Y simplemente volvieron a la sala del espejo.

Todo muy lógico.

En cuanto llegaron se fueron hambrientos a la cocina, donde las chicas conocieron a otro miembro del equipo: Nithael, un amable ángel castaño de ojos grises y de aspecto sereno que aparentaba más o menos la misma edad que sus compañeros. Pero lo mejor eran las pizzas que estaba preparando en el horno.

Mientras Mark, Aida y Esperanza se sentaban alrededor de la mesa para empezar a comer, el demonio las informó de que Seira, una Guardiana a la que aún no habían conocido, había llegado unos minutos antes con otro Elegido llamado Joshua. Era él al que habían estado buscando Edward y Mark en Nueva York.

Allí Aida le contó a su amiga cómo le fue en su excursión. Según ella apareció en la parte de atrás de una discoteca, al lado de una de las salidas de emergencia. Un poquito nerviosa le confesó que no estaba sola, si no que Mark también estaba presente. Y abrazándola. Dijo que estaba monísimo al sonrojarse y que la soltó enseguida pidiéndole disculpas. Parece ser que al estar firmemente agarrados al pasar por el espejo hizo que viajaran al mismo sitio. Recorrieron algunas calles hablando y no supo decirle cómo la conversación dio paso a los chistes, tanto que empezaron una mini-competición hasta que los vieron a Edward y a ella.

- No es eso. Apenas entiendo de qué va la película y no termino de acostumbrarme a esto. –confesó Esperanza, mirando la mesa.

A los pocos minutos apareció Edward con varias mochilas de deporte, de esas que suelen llevarse al gimnasio o a la playa.

- Si habéis terminado de comer, seguidme. Aún queda algo por hacer antes de terminar el día.

Esperanza y Aida se miraron, preguntándose qué era lo que pasaba ahora.

Cotillas por naturaleza no tardaron en seguirlo. El chico estaba de buen humor y fue silbando una canción todo el camino. A lo mejor dijo la verdad y no era tan amargado como parecía en un principio.

En la habitación del espejo, como la chica la había bautizado a falta de un nombre mejor, estaban todos los Guardianes de Asgard y un par de chicos.

Los habitantes naturales de esta casa se diferenciaban claramente de los invitados.

Mark estaba sentado encima de la mesa, hablando animadamente con Nithael y una joven morena de ojos grises que coincidía con la descripción que les hizo Nithael en la cocina sobre Seira. Nira, sin embargo, se mantenía al margen, apoyada en la pared y mirándose las uñas. Todos con su constante uniforme negro. Daisuke, el pequeño muchachito japonés, estaba sentado al lado de Seira, que de vez en cuando le respondía a algo en su lengua natal.

Esperanza estaba sorprendida. Aparte de luchar contra demonios parecía que dominaban gran cantidad de idiomas.

Había un joven nuevo, que aparentaba la edad de la chica, con cabello dorado y ojos azules. Hablaba un inglés fluido y por su entonación al hablar con el grupo de la mesa podía apostar que era el americano al que habían ido a buscar.

Alguien dio un par de palmadas para pedir silencio y captar la atención.

- Bienvenidos a Asgard a los nuevos –dijo Seira sonriendo-. Para los que no lo sepan, soy Seira. Un placer conoceros. Aún no estamos todos pero vamos a ir acomodando a los que habéis llegado. Iremos en parejas: un Guardián acompañará a cada Elegido a su casa para recoger las pertenencias que consideréis oportunas y hacer que vuestra estancia aquí sea lo más confortable y menos traumática posible. Fuera de aquí sois vulnerables a ataques del enemigo así que por favor, haced caso al Guardián que vaya con vosotros y no salgáis de casa. En cuanto terminéis volvéis derechos aquí –recorrió la habitación con la vista, esperando algún comentario. Como nadie interrumpió, continuó hablando-. Nira se quedará aquí monitorizando nuestro viaje y buscando alguna posible amenaza cerca. Nos avisará si ve algo sospechoso y, hayáis terminado o no, tenéis que volver inmediatamente. ¿Alguna pregunta? –de nuevo nadie dijo nada- Perfecto. Os deseo un buen viaje y que nuestra convivencia sea agradable.

La chica se fue hacia Daisuke sonriendo y le hablo de forma tranquilizadora. Fueron los primeros en cruzar el espejo. Nithael y Joshua los imitaron, aunque este último aún miraba reacio todo lo que le rodeaba. El pobre, acababa de llegar y apenas se había acostumbrado a aquel lío.

- Nos toca, compañera. ¿Lista para el viaje? –preguntó Mark mirando a Aida con una de las mochilas colgadas de un hombro.

Las mejillas de la joven adquirieron un adorable tono rosado.

- Claro. Podemos irnos cuando quieras –respondió tranquilamente. Pero como Esperanza la conocía mejor que eso, sabía que estaba un poco nerviosa.

Era valiente. No había muchas cosas que le dieran miedo, pero a lo mejor la perspectiva de encontrarse algún demonio como los que vio antes de que la llevaran a Asgard le asustaba. Eso no sería nada reprochable. Pero al verla andar al lado del rubio le vino la idea de que los nervios podían ser a causa de estar un rato con el divertido demonio.

Con resignación apartó la vista de la pareja y se dio la vuelta, sabiendo quién le tocaba de niñera.

Él frunció el ceño, dolido por la forma de mirarlo.

- Eh, no me mires así –se defendió Edward- Prometo comportarme mejor a partir de ahora –sonrió con amabilidad y le estrechó la mano- Hola. Soy Edward y seré tu guardaespaldas por esta noche.

La chica lo miró como si estuviera loco. No sabía a qué venía ese cambio.

Edward se encogió de hombros, como si fuera obvio.

- ¿Qué? He decidido empezar de cero. No tienes la culpa de haberme pillado estresado un día.

En eso ella le tuvo que dar la razón. No podía juzgarle por haberlo conocido en un mal momento.

- Vale. Borrón y cuenta nueva –accedió con una sonrisa.

Sin esperárselo la agarró de la mano para cruzar el espejo. Sabía que era necesario si querían acabar en el mismo sitio pero aun así no pudo evitar cierta sensación de incomodidad.

- No te separes de mí y no hagas nada que no debas –advirtió el chico mientras apretaba el agarre, pero sin dejar de ser suave. Tenía las manos frías.

Atravesaron a la vez el espejo y todo desapareció.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

«¡Mi habitación!», pensó emocionada.

Esperanza apoyó las manos en el escritorio, notando el contacto de la madera con la piel. No podía dejar de repetir mentalmente: "Mi habitación. Mi casa. ¡Mi casa! ¡Estaba de vuelta!".

Quería reírse como una histérica, acostarse en la cama para poder despertar al día siguiente y volver a maldecir al despertador.

Edward carraspeó, devolviéndola a la realidad.

- Recoge que lo que necesites rápidamente. Tenemos que irnos –recordó con amabilidad.

La chica cerró los ojos y respiró hondo un par de veces, prometiéndose que volvería pronto.

Hizo un rápido repaso mental de lo que quería llevarse y se puso manos a la obra. Abrió el armario y eligió algunas camisetas, jerséis, pantalones y ropa interior. Debajo de la cama buscó sus botas y unas zapatillas. También metió en la mochila el portátil y el mp4; y del hueco que quedaba entre el armario y la pared, cogió su guitarra.

- Llevas muchas cosas –se quejó al mirar cómo se peleaba con la mochila.

- Son cosas importantes para mí –respondió dolida y haciendo un puchero.

El vampiro tuvo la decencia de parecer arrepentido.

- De acuerdo. Pero no eches mucho más –accedió con un ligero sonrojo y un gesto incómodo.

La chica esbozó una sonrisa maligna al ver su lado sensiblero.

- Oh, el vampiro malo tiene corazón –dijo para picarle- Al final va a resultar que eres un blandito.

Soltó un bufido ofendido.

- No lo soy.

Iba a seguir picándole cuando una foto que había en la estantería captó su atención. En ella estaban sus padres, Akira y ella.

Pero ahora Esperanza no aparecía en la imagen. Era como si no hubiera estado allí en ese momento.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó extrañada.

- Es un hechizo automático. Un resto del que lanzó el maestro Sandalphon hace siglos –contestó con expresión de disculpa-. Cuando los Elegidos aparecen y los recuerdos del mago comienzan a despertar, se borra cualquier rastro de vuestra existencia. Es una medida de seguridad para evitar que los humanos entren en pánico al desaparecer sus familiares y amigos.

- ¿Quieres decir que mis padres no recuerdan que tienen una hija? –empezaba a asustarse- ¿Y mi habitación? ¿No se preguntarán por qué tienen ropa y cosas que obviamente no son suyas?

- Nunca entrarán. Siempre que lo intenten se olvidarán del motivo que los impulsó a venir y darán la vuelta para hacer otra cosa. No sentirán la necesidad de entrar aquí.

Temía hacer una última pregunta pero era necesario antes de dejar el tema.

- ¿No… existo?

- Para ellos, no –respondió con sinceridad.

¿Tan condenadamente frágiles eran los recuerdos?

Después de un momento de rabia e impotencia la chica pensó en lo único bueno que podía sacar de allí.

«Mejor para ellos. Así no se preocuparán por mí si no vuelvo.»

Esa idea aliviaba pero no hacía que dejara de doler el detalle de que la hubiera olvidado todo el mundo.

Dejó con cuidado la foto en su sitio cuando escucharon unos arañazos en la puerta.

Se giraron automáticamente en aquella dirección.

Frunciendo el ceño y haciéndole un gesto para que no se moviera, Edward abrió la puerta.

- Hola, pequeña –saludó Esperanza emocionada a Akira.

Se le echó encima y la abrazó en cuanto llego a su lado. No tardó en llenarle la cara de besos mientras gimoteaba feliz al verla.

- ¿Un perro? ¿No podías tener un gato? –preguntó el vampiro con cara de asco.

La chica lo fulminó con la mirada, sin dejar de abrazar al perro.

- Es un pastor alemán, no Godzilla.

Akira como de costumbre se tumbó panza arriba pidiendo que le rascara la barriga.

- Menos mal que tú aún te acuerdas de mí –le dijo, mirándola con cariño.

Pudo quedarse un rato más con ella antes de que Edward la avisara de que era hora de irse.

Esperanza miró la pared en la que estaba apoyado el armario. Sabía que al otro lado estaba la habitación de sus padres y sin ningún esfuerzo pudo imaginarlos durmiendo.

No era ninguna sensiblera llorona pero no pudo evitar que le escocieran los ojos.

Se secó las lágrimas no derramadas con el dorso de la mano antes de que estas salieran de sus ojos.

- Vámonos de una vez –pidió ella, más calmada.

Edward en un acto de empatía le apretó suavemente el hombro y se agachó para hablarle con voz tranquilizadora.

- Recuerda que no somos los malos de la película. No te sacaríamos de tu casa y tu vida si no fuera importante.

Le creía, pero era injusto como seres que habían salido de la literatura y el cine podían jugar tan impunemente con los humanos, sin ninguna oportunidad para defenderse.

- Para eso estamos nosotros –contestó él con una tímida sonrisa, como si le hubiera leído la mente.

El chico de pelo cobrizo emitió una ligera risita mientras la guiaba hacia el espejo que había en el centro del armario.

- No puedo leerte la mente pero sé lo que estaría pensando si estuviera en tu lugar.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

En Alicante, un espejo de un cuarto de baño empezó a brillar antes de que dos figuras lo atravesaran y entraran en la casa.

La chica de pelo castaño y ojos marrones dio un pequeño saltito de emoción al estar en territorio familiar.

- Vamos –llamó a su acompañante- Mi habitación está por ahí.

Mark la siguió mientras miraba con curiosidad cada metro de la casa pero sin descuidar la vigilancia.

Aida se apresuró a entrar a un dormitorio y le quitó la mochila al demonio, antes de que este tuviera siquiera tiempo de dársela.

Ella le dirigió una mirada serena, sabiendo lo que hacía.

- Tengo muchas cosas que quiero llevarme y no tengo tiempo que perder.

Apenas explicó esto cuando se dirigió con prisa al armario y comenzó a lanzar a la cama varias prendas de ropa, además de lencería.

Mark no pudo dejar de notar que la mayoría eran de encaje, y apartó la vista hacia otro lado para darle privacidad, algo sonrojado, porque, si seguía mirando, no podría evitar imaginar a la joven con eso puesto.

Cuando la chica consideró que ya había elegido suficiente ropa, la metió en la mochila hecha una bola. También guardó la ropa interior, un móvil y su cargador, folios, un estuche, un puerro verde de peluche, complementos, algunas fotos, un mp4, varios CDs de Hatsune Miku, Mägo de Oz y RNDR. También guardó con cuidado un ordenador portátil y un pen drive.

Aida se colocó la mano bajo la barbilla e hizo un rápido repaso mental sobre qué más le podía hacer falta.

Dio una palmada al acordarse de algo importante.

- Me faltan unas cosas. Ahora vuelvo –avisó al rubio antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo.

Mark la miraba boquiabierto, lanzando una breve mirada a la mochila, que amenazaba con explotar como siguieran metiéndole más cosas.

¿Aquella pequeña criatura esperaba poder levantar semejante peso? Menos mal que la había avisado de que echara sólo lo imprescindible.

Aida, con una sonrisa triunfante, metió un cepillo de dientes, compresas, tampax, un paquete de bandas de cera y una cuchilla en el poco espacio que quedaba, luchando con la cremallera para conseguir cerrarla.

El demonio, disimulando una pequeña risita, se acercó hasta ella y sujetó las aberturas de la mochila, acercándolas para facilitarle el trabajo a la joven.

- Lo sujeto así y mientras tú lo cierras. Así no habrá problemas –le propuso, sonriendo.

Las mejillas de la castaña se colorearon de un leve tono rosado. No había esperado que se acercara y la había sorprendido.

Le devolvió la sonrisa y le agradeció el gesto.

- Gracias –con su ayuda no tuvo ningún problema en cerrar la cremallera, completando así su tarea.

La joven aparentaba normalidad, pero el ojo experto del rubio, sumado al sentido común, le hizo revolverle con cariño el pelo, provocándole un nuevo sonrojo.

- No te preocupes. Volverás a casa. Esto no es una despedida definitiva, sino un "Hasta luego" –dijo en un intento por animarla.

Sabía que era duro decir adiós a tu casa. Y hablaba la voz de la experiencia.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, queriendo enterrar los amargos recuerdos dónde los había tenido encerrados los últimos años y se concentró en el presente.

Cuando los abrió, Aida lo miraba con sus cálidos ojos castaños, como si pudiera ver lo que estaba pensando.

Y eso lo incomodaba.

- Gracias –volvió a decir la chica.

Mark la miró un poco confundido.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por intentar animarme. No es algo que haga mucha gente –confesó ella con voz tranquila y amable. La chica era definitivamente muy joven pero parecía haber vivido más de un par de cosas es su corta vida.

Decidido a relajar el ambiente, que se había vuelto de pronto muy serio, rio y le dio un ligero golpecito en la nariz.

- Para eso estoy aquí. Siempre que te preocupe algo, quiero que sepas que eres libre de venir a contármelo. Haré lo que esté en mi mano para ayudarte –prometió.

Ella también rio y le guiñó un ojo.

- Prometido.

Antes de que ella alcanzara la mochila, Mark se la colgó del hombro y extendió la mano para que la joven la tomara.

- ¿Lista?

Ella asintió mientras aceptaba el nuevo camino que se le presentaba por delante, aunque prometiéndose que, algún día, volvería a casa.

No tenía que estar triste. Como había dicho Mark, esto no era un "Adiós".

- Lista –contestó, aceptando su mano.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

En otro lugar, más concretamente en la imponente Fortaleza de la Alianza, se encontraban reunidos los gobernantes de los Siete Reinos de Gaia. Las enormes puertas de roble eran custodiadas por Guardias de la Alianza para evitar que nadie interrumpiera en un momento tan crítico.

El Consejo estaba organizado en torno a una mesa rectangular, en cuyo extremo estaba el asiento del actual Presidente y representante de los elfos, Lord Athan. Aunque en realidad la Sala del Consejo parecía más un campo de batalla que un concilio pacífico. Los asistentes no hacían más que echarse en cara antiguas rencillas y mil y un reproches, creando una cacofonía de voces que ahogaba cualquier intento de pedir silencio.

Lord Athan se masajeó las sienes intentando controlar el creciente dolor de cabeza.

«Los mataré si no cierren el pico.», pensó con la paciencia pendiente de un hilo.

Los demás, ajenos a los pensamientos homicidas del Presidente, seguían discutiendo.

El nivel de ruido fue aumentando sin que hubiera muestras de que los asistentes fueran a callarse en un futuro próximo.

Lord Athan golpeó con fuerza la mesa, perdiendo definitivamente la paciencia.

- ¡Silencio! ¡El próximo que hable lo destriparé yo mismo!

Todos enmudecieron al instante. Ninguno se atrevía a contradecir a la figura de pelo negro azabache y ojos plateados. Lord Athan, como todo buen elfo, era un ser muy paciente y benevolente hasta que le tocaban las narices; y si lo llevabas hasta ese extremo mejor sería que te fueras a casa hasta que se le pasara el arrebato de furia.

Arqueó una ceja, retando con la mirada a que alguien osara decir una palabra.

- Veo que de repente os habéis acordado de que somos mayorcitos para estas cosas –comentó complacido por el reciente silencio- Dejémonos de tontería y comencemos el Consejo. Wellesandra, por favor.

La mujer pelirroja asintió, esperando pacientemente el gesto del Presidente antes de empezar a hablar.

- Los Guardianes enviados a la Tierra me han comunicado que ya han encontrado a cuatro de los siete Elegidos. Sugiero que estos nos sean enviados para que los protejamos en Anteim.

Un hombre de cabello multicolor y ojos amarillos con las pupilas similares a las de un gato la interrumpió, levantándose de su asiento.

- ¡Protesto! No es justo que los ángeles se queden con todos los Elegidos.

La mujer lo fulminó con sus ojos color ámbar.

- Es el lugar más seguro y lo sabes, Soul ¿Acaso prefieres que los llevemos a Helheim, lleno de demonios para que los corrompan o los maten? ¡Allí está la sede de nuestros enemigos! –exclamó mirándolo con odio.

- ¡Mejor que los protejan los demonios a que se queden con unos hipócritas como vosotros, bruja!

- ¡¿A quién llamas bruja, maldito?! –intervino ofendida una rubia con ojos color miel- Deberíamos protegerlos nosotros. Al fin y al cabo Sandalphon fue un mago de los nuestros.

Un hombre castaño de ojos azules soltó un bufido de burla.

- Y así nos fue…

- ¡Cállate, chucho!

Una carcajada resonó en la sala.

- Esa fue buena, Rowena –rio un albino de iris rojos.

- Nadie ha pedido tú opinión, chupasangre.

- A mí no me digas cuando puedo o no hablar, perro –amenazó el albino mostrando los colmillos.

Lord Athan gimió cuando otra oleada de dolor le atravesó la cabeza.

«Otra vez empiezan…»

Mil veces se recriminaba la genial idea que tuvo el día en el que aceptó el cargo. Estaría encantado de cederle el puesto a aquel que fuera capaz de mantener el culo en la silla sin tener la tentación de matar a nadie.

Observó irritado a los que se suponía eran los encargados de mantener Gaia unida y volvió a pedir silencio.

- Blade. Cain. Dejar de pelear. Vuestras constantes muestras de cariño empiezan a aburrirme.

El albino y el castaño se dedicaron una última mirada de odio antes de agachar la cabeza para cederle la palabra al Presidente.

Una mujer con una larga melena aguamarina y ojos verdes soltó una risita.

- Relájate, Athan. Te va a dar un infarto.

El Presidente resopló, señalándolos con la mano.

- Koryand, el día que pueda reunirnos a todos sin que nadie intente morder al vecino, me relajaré.

Advirtiendo que todos estaban en sus sitios prestándole atención, continuó con la reunión.

- Viendo los problemas para trasladar a los humanos a Anteim tendremos que proponer otro lugar seguro para ellos –Además, no era tan idiota como para reunirlos a todos en un mismo sitio. Sería lo mismo que poner un cartel diciendo "Atacad aquí". Ya llegarían a un acuerdo óptimo entre los presentes. De eso se encargaría personalmente.

Acomodándose en su asiento con resignación, y ayudado de una copa de vino, se preparó para la nueva ola de quejas, insultos y amenazas que se lanzaban los necios que tenía enfrente.

Necesitaba otra copa y seis tumbas listas para ser ocupadas…

Y unas vacaciones.


	6. Los dioses de Gaia

**Capítulo 6:**

**Los dioses de Gaia**

.

.

.

Luz. Mucha luz.

Demasiada.

Con un pequeño gruñido, Esperanza le dio la espalda a la ventana y se acurrucó entre las mantas, sin ninguna gana de levantarse para empezar el día.

Ayer, cuando volvió con Edward de la rápida visita a su casa, había ido a la habitación que sería suya mientras estuviera en Asgard y había dedicado la hora siguiente a guardar todo lo que había traído de Almería.

Ahora empezaba a parecer algo más que un cuarto de invitados, pero aun así no lograba reconocerlo como propio. Suponía que eso vendría con el tiempo.

Justo cuando empezaba a dormirse de nuevo escuchó un grito proveniente del piso de abajo que le hizo sacar la cabeza de debajo del edredón, alarmada:

- ¡Alex! ¡Devuélveme ahora mismo el acondicionador!

¿En serio? ¿Tanto escándalo por un acondicionador?

Desvió la vista, con los ojos entrecerrados, hasta la mesita que había al lado de la cama. El reloj apenas marcaba las ocho y media.

No era una hora significativamente temprana pero se había acostado cerca de las cinco y pico. Eso la dejaba con apenas tres horas y algo de sueño decente desde que había comenzado aquella locura.

Resignándose a no volver a conciliar el sueño aquella mañana, se levantó ocultando un bostezo con la mano y fue derecha a la ducha.

Cuando estuvo limpia y vestida, salió de su cuarto para averiguar qué ocurría.

Los gritos y el murmullo de varias conversaciones la llevaron hasta la cocina, amueblada con electrodomésticos de acero inoxidable, encimera negra y una enorme mesa rectangular con bastantes sillas alrededor de madera oscura.

Se paró en seco en la puerta al ver el panorama.

Algunos de los que estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa rectangular ya los conocía, pero había otros que no había visto antes. No era difícil adivinar que todos pertenecían a aquel particular grupo porque iban con el mismo uniforme negro.

Un poco cohibida al estar con gente desconocida y la que parecía tener una conversación privada, estuvo muy tentada a irse, pero una suave y alegre llamada la detuvo:

- Tu nombre era Esperanza, ¿no? –saludó Seira, la chica morena que conoció anoche, con una sonrisa- ¿Por qué no te sientas a desayunar con nosotros?

Se vio obligada a sonreír y aceptar la invitación cuando todas cabezas de la habitación se giraron hacia ella.

- Buenos días. Sí… La verdad es que tengo hambre. –Tampoco es que fuera una mentira.

Se sentó en una silla libre que había al lado de la chica y apenas un segundo después, apareció un delicioso plato de tortitas enfrente acompañado de un vaso de leche.

- ¡Buenos días! -saludó una alegre rubia de ojos verdes- Espero que te guste. Puedes repetir todas las veces que quieras.

Nithael sonrió al ver la cara de desconcierto de la joven.

- Elisa es un demonio de la gula por lo que te cebará si no tienes cuidado.

La aludida colocó las manos sobre las caderas, ofendida.

- ¡Eh! ¡Sólo quiero que esté bien alimentada! ¡Encima que me preocupo por la alimentación de los que vivís aquí!

Uno de los dos únicos chicos que había de pie le dio al otro un pequeño golpe con un bote de plástico en la cabeza.

- Y no nos quejamos. Cocinar es un engorro –admitió el moreno de ojos grises, mientras miraba con reproche al que acababa de golpear-. Y tú no vuelvas a quitarme el acondicionador. ¿Cómo voy a mantener mi belleza igual de radiante si no dejas de quitarme mis cosas?

El otro soltó una carcajada mientras se masajeaba la cabeza.

- No te enfades, Jace. Sabes que no te hace falta nada de eso.

Jace, bastante alagado por el comentario, esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

- Ya lo sé, pero me gusta cuidarme.

El castaño con ojos marrones amplió su sonrisa.

- No, si yo lo digo porque lo tuyo no tiene arreglo por mucho que te esfuerces.

Otro chico castaño, de un tono casi rubio y con ojos azules, le chocó los cinco al que acababa de gastar la broma, mientras las mejillas de Jace se volvían rojas por la humillación.

- ¡Muy buena, Alex! –lo felicitó desde la silla- Te daría una palmadita en la espalda pero tendría que levantarme y no tengo ganas.

Alex rodó los ojos, divertido.

- Tú siempre tan vago, Simon. Te juro que un día no podrás levantarte de la silla.

Nithael volvió a encargarse de darle más detalles.

- Jace es un demonio de la soberbia; Alex, de la avaricia; y Simon, de la pereza.

- Y Seira y tú, ¿qué sois? –preguntó con curiosidad. No sólo había demonios, sino que también estaban organizados por categorías.

- Seira, Avril y yo somos ángeles, pero a Avril aún no la conoces –respondió con su particular voz tranquila-. Nira, la chica que viste ayer, es un demonio de la envidia; Mark, de la lujuria; Ismael, al que tampoco conoces, es un licántropo; y Edward, un vampiro. En total somos en nuestro equipo seis demonios, tres ángeles, un vampiro y un hombre lobo; pero por cuestión de necesidad tuvimos que dividir el grupo en tres, y ahora mismo Avril e Ismael están echando una mano en otro sitio. Jace, Simon y Elisa han venido para hacer una pequeña visita e informarnos de cómo van las cosas en Gaia, pero enseguida volverán con Ismael. Seira también partirá en breve para unirse a Avril.

Esperanza tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por memorizar todos los nombres y la información correspondiente al mismo ritmo que el ángel hablaba.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y todos volvieron a desviar la atención hacia ella.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Aida cerró la puerta de su habitación mientras se frotaba un ojo con sueño. No era una persona muy madrugadora pero la habían despertado varios gritos y decidió aprovechar la mañana para explorar más la casa.

Se giró para bajar a desayunar pero se dio de bruces contra alguien.

- Perdona. Culpa mía –se disculpó a la vez que se masajeaba la frente.

Era Joshua, el chico americano. Este la miraba con cara de disculpa, como si estuviera pidiéndole perdón por chocar contra ella. Por su cara era obvio que no había entendido las palabras de la joven.

Aida decidió probar esta vez en inglés.

- Perdona por chocar contigo. No estaba mirando –dijo con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

La cara del chico se iluminó al ver que alguien hablaba su idioma.

- No, fue culpa mía. Yo tampoco estaba mirando.

La chica se rio.

- Entonces lo dejamos en que fue culpa de los dos. ¿Te parece?

Él asintió, también riendo.

- Por mi perfecto. Me alegro de encontrarme con alguien normal que hable mi idioma. Siento no haber podido entenderte pero no sé mucho español.

- No hay problema –contestó ella, restándole importancia- Hablo inglés perfectamente, así que podemos comunicarnos sin problemas.

Joshua, más que feliz por la respuesta, se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

- Iba a comer algo, ¿quieres acompañarme? –la invitó sonriendo.

- Claro, ¡estoy hambrienta! –accedió de buen humor mientras se daba un par de golpecitos en el vientre.

Por el camino no pudieron evitar hablar sobre toda aquella locura de los recuerdos del misterioso mago desconocido, Gaia y su curiosa historia, los Guardianes, y el rescate de cada uno de los chicos.

Aida se enteró de que Joshua volvía a casa del entrenamiento de baloncesto cuando había sido atacado por aquellos escalofriantes seres de ojos rojos. Seira había llegado justo a tiempo para hacer retroceder a esos dos y poder llevárselo a Asgard sano y salvo, únicamente con el susto en el cuerpo.

Joshua apretó las manos en sendos puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

- Odio esto. Odio saber que no puedo defenderme contra esos y tener que depender de gente que no conozco. No es justo.

La chica lo miró con compasión, sintiendo exactamente lo mismo.

Al bajar las escaleras se encontraron a Daisuke, que parecía perdido mientras miraba a ambos lados.

- Hola, chico. ¿Problemas de orientación? –preguntó Joshua con amabilidad.

El pequeño muchachito de pelo oscuro dudó antes de responder en inglés con un marcado acento que delataba su procedencia japonesa.

- Sí. Iba a desayunar pero no recuerdo dónde me dijeron que estaba la cocina.

- Puedes venir con nosotros. Íbamos hacia allí –le informó Aida con una sonrisa.

Daisuke asintió sonriendo y con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

- ¡Muchas gracias!

Al llegar a la cocina se sorprendieron de ver a tanta gente allí, pero el desconcierto se le pasó al encontrar una cara que le resultó más que familiar.

- ¡Espe! –saludó mientras se acercaba a ella- Me alegro de encontrarte aquí.

La joven se rio por el efusivo saludo y Aida no tardó en sentarse al lado, seguida por Joshua y Daisuke.

Su amiga le puso al corriente de nuevos datos, como el número de Guardianes que había en Asgard, así como la identidad de cada uno.

Parecía que en aquella casa las sorpresas nunca se acababan.

Cuando todos terminaron de desayunar, Jace, Simon y Elisa se despidieron, ya que tenían que reunirse con urgencia con un tal Lord Athan. Seira también se despidió, informando que Avril y ella tenían cosas importantes que resolver en Anteim, su tierra natal.

Nithael, que era el único que permanecía con ellos, terminó de guardar los platos ya limpios del desayuno que había lavado uno de sus compañeros.

- Hoy vendrá un amigo para enseñaros un poco de Común. No creo que os haga falta pero no está de más ser precavidos. Al fin y al cabo el saber no ocupa lugar, ¿no? –terminó con una sonrisa.

Y así, después de una breve charla y miradas curiosas entre los jóvenes, Nithael los llevó hasta la biblioteca, que estaba en el mismo piso que la cocina, pero en el ala opuesta de la casa.

La biblioteca era enorme, con prácticamente todas sus paredes cubiertas de estanterías repletas de libros. La habitación de arriba había sido unida con aquella, por lo que una escalera de caracol permitía subir hasta arriba para poder acceder a las estanterías de arriba, desde dónde se podría observar la planta de abajo con toda seguridad gracias a la protección de una barandilla que rodeaba todo el espacio central, creando una única sala de gran tamaño. Varias lámparas de araña colgaban del techo a varios metros de altura, pero por la hora del día permanecían apagadas.

El suelo era de madera oscura, como la mayor parte de la casa, y las paredes eran de un delicado papel pintado de color beige, con zócalos de madera.

En la biblioteca el aire olía a libros, con su clásico olor a papel viejo. Era un aroma agradable que invitaba a sentarse y olvidarse de todo con la compañía de una buena novela.

En una esquina completamente rodeada por ventanales que daban a la parte trasera del jardín y por la que entraba unos cálidos rayos de sol dorados, había varias mesas para el que quisiera sentarse a leer algo.

En la silla que estaba en la cabecera de la mesa también había un joven de un rubio casi platino con unos brillantes y traviesos ojos violetas, que parecían observarlos con curiosidad.

- ¡Hola, chicos! Soy vuestro profesor particular –saludó con voz cantarina y una enorme sonrisa.

Nithael invitó a todos los chicos a sentarse y señaló al nuevo.

- Este de aquí es Luke, un mago; y se encargará de enseñaros un poco nuestro idioma. Se pasa todo el día bromeando así que, por favor, si os molesta algún comentario suyo, no se lo tengáis en cuenta.

Luke bufó divertido.

- Muy gracioso, ángelito. Ya sabes que yo soy un encanto. Y se te olvidó mencionar que no soy sólo un mago, sino _el _mejor mago, y únicamente superado por Sandalphon en su época. Lo que me hace preguntarme la razón del por qué desaprovecháis mi inmenso talento haciendo de profesor particular.

El ángel esbozó una sonrisa tranquila.

- Porque andamos justos de personal y tú tienes el tiempo suficiente como para echarnos una mano.

- ¿Insinúas que soy un vago y que no hago nada en todo el día? –preguntó el de ojos violetas mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón, con expresión dolida.

- No. Pero siempre te las arreglas para meterte en líos, por lo que si te sacamos de circulación unas pocas horas al día, no te vendrá mal.

El mago protestó, levantando un dedo indignado.

- Creo los problemas. No me meto en ellos. No te puedes imaginar la de información que descubres cuando agitas un poco a la gente.

Nithael se encogió de hombros, claramente divertido por la situación.

- Razón de más para darles un respiro a esas pobres almas.

Nada más despedirse Nithael, Luke comenzó a repartir folios, bolígrafos y lápices entre los jóvenes.

- No le hagáis caso al plumero; yo soy la amabilidad personificada. Espero que aprendamos mucho los unos de los otros y que la clase sea de provecho. Comprobaréis que soy el mejor profesor que podáis tener en toda vuestra vida. ¡Manos a la obra! –exclamó emocionado.

Al principio, aquellos chicos que habían vivido toda su vida en medio de la normalidad absoluta de la Tierra, miraron con una mezcla de curiosidad y escepticismo a aquel mago tan extravagante de cabello alborotado, camisa morada y remangada hasta los codos sobre la que llevaba un chaleco verde con varias chapas con distintos dibujos, unos vaqueros desteñidos y rotos por las rodillas, y unas zapatillas, la derecha de color verde y la izquierda, naranja.

No paraba de hablar con un tono entusiasta mientras gesticulaba con las manos, completamente absorto en su tarea de enseñarles Común.

Era un idioma completamente nuevo, pero rítmico y melodioso. Aida, Esperanza y Daisuke escuchaban hablar a Luke en ese idioma completamente embobados, mientras que Joshua, haciéndose el reticente, escuchaba como si no le quedara otro remedio, pero era obvio que prestaba atención con el mismo entusiasmo que sus compañeros.

En un momento de la clase, mientras los chicos estaban entretenidos con los apuntes que les había proporcionado el mago, este se levantó de la mesa para dirigirse a una de las estanterías. Allí eligió cinco libros idénticos, de portada marrón con aspecto antiguo y de letras doradas, y los repartió entre los jóvenes, quedándose uno para él.

Ellos abrieron los libros y observaron la estilizada caligrafía que aparecía en el inicio de la primera página. Estaba escrito en el idioma que estaban aprendiendo, por lo que aún no eran capaces de reconocer las palabras. Sin embargo, todos pudieron examinar los dibujos que aparecían de tanto en tanto, y que ocupaban una página completa.

En el primero aparecía un mapa en el que se podían identificar las fronteras, dividiendo el terreno en siete territorios, habiendo en el del norte un pequeño subterritorio, y uno del suroeste, aparte de la tierra del continente, abarcaba varias islas.

- Vamos a tomarnos un descanso. Me da curiosidad saber lo que os han contado esos aburridos… ¿Os han hablado de la historia de Gaia? ¿De cómo fue creada?

Los cuatro chicos negaron con la cabeza.

- Sólo nos han contado lo que pasó con… -Daisuke dudó mientras hacía memoria- creo que se llamaba Sandalphon o algo así; y el por qué nos perseguían aquellos monstruos de ojos rojos.

Luke sonrió y alzó su propio libro mientras señalaba los distintos territorios uno por uno.

- Gaiga se divide en varios reinos. En Anteim, este que está al norte, viven los ángeles, y el pequeño espacio que hay dentro, casi fuera de la frontera, es la Ciudad Libre, en la que viven algunos descendientes de humanos que vinieron de la Tierra hace mucho tiempo. Está protegido por los ángeles por lo que no se considera un reino aparte, aunque tienen independencia y no están sujetos a las leyes de Anteim. Este que está al este es el territorio de los vampiros, Varthon. El del oeste es Pladeth, de los licántropos. El que hay entre los dos es Talirya, dónde viven los magos. El del suroeste que también abarca las islas, es el reino de las sirenas, Dissidia. El que abarca casi todo el sur es Helheim, el territorio de los demonios; y por último, el que esta ente las fronteras de Pladeth, Talirya, Helheim y Dissidia y que ocupa todo ese enorme bosque, es Elderiel, el reino de los elfos.

El mago pasó varias páginas del libro hasta llegar al siguiente dibujo, alzándolo para que ellos pudieran verlo. Los jóvenes abrieron sus libros por la misma página para analizar de cerca el dibujo. En él aparecían siete figuras: cuatro femeninas y tres masculinas.

Luke bajó el libro y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, colocando la barbilla sobre las manos con actitud risueña.

- Ahora que sabéis los distintos reinos que hay, os contaré la leyenda sobre cómo se creó Gaia y las distintas razas que viven aquí. Es una historia larga, pero personalmente a mí me parece muy entretenida y amena:

» En los albores del tiempo existían siete dioses llamados Gavhen, Karhell, Nïx, Lug, Morgana, Freyja y Dhana. Decidieron crear un mundo hermoso en el que pudieran ver crecer a sus criaturas, casi como un padre se maravilla al ver crecer y aprender a su hijo.

Seis de los siete dioses hicieron un pacto, y este fue no incluir a Karhell en el proyecto, pues él era un dios que amaba la guerra más que nada y había acabado destruyendo los otros mundos que habían creado entre todos a lo largo del tiempo.

La diosa Freyja creó la tierra, con sus llanuras y montañas, pero no pudo poblarla de animales y plantas hasta que Dhana creó los mares y ríos para que pudieran beber e hicieran de sustento a la vegetación. Viendo que el mundo era muy oscuro y aún estaba sumido en las tinieblas, Gavhen creó el sol, Helyos, y dotó al mundo de luz y a las criaturas que lo habitaban de armonía y bondad. Nïx trajo la noche para refrescar la tierra y otorgar descanso, y Lug creó la luna, Aylene, para que aun así siguiera habiendo una fuente de luz que pudiera guiar a los que caminaran por la noche. Decidiendo que al mundo le faltaba una chispa de vida, Morgana insufló magia a la misma tierra, creando hechizos y encantos para que cada rincón del mundo fuera especial, y a aquellos seres que empezaban a poblar Gaia les enseñó un idioma para poder comunicarse, así como conocimiento e inteligencia.

Los dioses crearon juntos un mundo de armonía y luz, pero esto no duró. Karhell, enfadado porque no lo habían llamado, maldijo a los seres que los demás dioses habían creado y les otorgó la maldad, haciéndolos capaces de albergar en sus corazones sentimientos como la envidia, la codicia y la ira.

Horrorizados y viendo lo que Karhell le estaba haciendo a sus creaciones, cada uno empezó a otorgarles dones para combatir esos males, creando distintas razas a semejanza o capricho de su creador.

Gavhen seleccionó a un grupo de seres que vivían al norte de Gaia y les concedió alas de un blanco tan puro como la nieve, así como la capacidad de sanar tanto las heridas físicas como las del alma. El dios los llamó ángeles.

Freyja dotó a aquellos que vivían en el bosque con la capacidad para comunicarse con los animales y la naturaleza, así como una gran agilidad y unas peculiares orejas puntiagudas que mejoraban su sentido del oído. Así creó a los elfos.

Dhana, completamente escandalizada y ofendida por lo que Karhell les había hecho a los habitantes de aquel nuevo planeta, envió a los suyos al mar para que no se contaminaran de la maldad que empezaba a extenderse por el mundo. Les puso de nombre "sirenas" y, para poder vivir bajo la superficie, mezcló su apariencia con la de los animales acuáticos, otorgándoles una cola de pez y pulmones capaces de respirar bajo el agua.

Morgana desvió la maldición y la trasformó en magia, dotando de la capacidad de utilizarla y manejarla a su antojo a sus protegidos, los magos.

Nïx y Lug tuvieron más problemas que sus compañeros pues, al ser dioses nocturnos, no podían luchar con tanta eficacia contra la maldición de Karhell.

Nïx, dolida por no poder quitarles la sed de sangre a los suyos, les dio ciertas capacidades para, al menos, asegurar su supervivencia: les otorgó velocidad y agilidad para la caza, así como algunos dones psíquicos, y buena vista para poder ver con claridad en la noche. A estos seres se los acabó conociendo como vampiros.

Lug les otorgó a los suyos fuerza y resistencia, y, aunque no podía deshacer el mal que había provocado el otro dios, ató la maldición a la luna, haciendo que la locura solo les alcanzara en noches de luna llena y se transformaran en bestias esos días.

Por último, Karhell, viendo que sus compañeros habían conseguido aplacar su influencia sobre Gaia, decidió empezar a modelar su propia raza a partir de la de su hermano Ghaven como venganza, ya que era al que más culpaba por no haberlo avisado de la creación del nuevo mundo. Tentó a los ángeles de voluntad más débil que, al caer en las tentaciones y pecados del dios, les manchó las alas de negro y fueron desterrados del reino de los ángeles. Karhell llamó a aquellos ángeles oscuros, demonios.

Una vez que Gaia y sus habitantes estuvieron terminados, los dioses comenzaron a pelear entre ellos, culpándose unos a otros sobre quién había provocado el problema y echándose en cara que uno u otro dios podía haber hecho algo para remediarlo. Al final, en medio de tanto rencor y acusaciones, los dioses terminaron olvidándose de aquellos que habían creado y, según cuentan las leyendas, aún siguen peleando y que por ello las siete razas que habitan Gaia están continuamente en guerra, habiendo heredado ese odio y rencor de sus creadores.

- Venga ya… -exclamó Joshua, cruzándose de brazos. Era el más escéptico de los cuatro y se negaba a creerse todo lo que le dijera el primero que pasara por allí.

Luke le respondió esbozando una sonrisilla enigmática.

- Ay, amigo… Veo que aún te queda mucho por aprender sobre cómo funcionan las cosas aquí.

Antes de que el americano pudiera responderle con algo Mark los interrumpió.

- ¡Hola! –saludó mientras miraba con interés lo que hacían- Venía a avisaros de que es la hora de la comida. Estoy seguro de que tenéis hambre porque lleváis toda la mañana aquí metidos.

El mago dio una rápida palmada, como señal de que se había terminado la clase, y se levantó.

- ¿Quién cocina hoy el almuerzo?

El demonio hizo una ligera mueca y se le escapó una risita nerviosa.

- Nira.

Esa sola palabra fue lo único que necesitó el mago para dar un paso atrás mientras se escudaba con las manos.

- Oh, entonces creo que hoy comeré en mi casa. Cada vez que Nira cocina parece que lo hace con la intención de matarnos a todos de una indigestión.

Mark se pasó las manos por el pelo, algo incómodo.

- No se lo digas a la cara. La última vez que alguno habló sobre sus habilidades en la cocina se comió su plato y repitió tres veces hasta que no le entraba nada. El pobre Alex se pasó casi una semana sin probar bocado.

- Lo que tú digas pero yo no pienso quedarme aquí. Para torturarme ya tengo la declaración de la renta de la Tierra –Luke se giró hasta los chicos para despedirse- Espero que os haya gustado la clase. Repasad lo que os he enseñado y el próximo día resolveremos las dudas y seguiremos con la lección. Hasta la próxima, queridos míos –dijo con actitud traviesa y guiñando un ojo.

Después de despedirse de Mark, Luke salió de la biblioteca. El demonio y los cuatro jóvenes no tardaron en volver a la cocina, dónde esperaban Edward y Nithael sentados y mirando con aprensión el plato de espaguetis que tenían delante, mientras Nira les recriminaba su actitud con la mirada.

- Sentaos y no la miréis a los ojos. Si pregunta, esté como esté la comida siempre tenéis que decir que está muy buena –les susurró el demonio antes de sentarse en su sitio al lado del vampiro, a quién le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, Aida miró con desconfianza su plato. Tenía el mismo aspecto que cualquier plato de espaguetis que hubiera comido, pero al ver a los otros con esa cara, la huida del mago y la advertencia de Mark, ya no sabía qué esperar.

Casi como si se tratara de algo que pudiera explotarle en la cara, se acercó el tenedor con la comida poco a poco, hasta que se atrevió a probarlo.

¡Buaj! ¡Estaba asqueroso! ¡¿Cómo se podía hacer un plato de pasta tan malo?!

Disimulando una mueca, siguió masticando. No podría definir el sabor ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, pero sabía a cualquier cosa antes que a tomate y pasta.

Les dio una rápida mirada a los demás y por las caras de "¿Y ahora cómo me libro de esta?" de Esperanza, Joshua y Daisuke, no era la única que lo estaba pasando mal.

Edward fue el primero en levantarse.

- Gracias por la comida, Nira –dijo con voz neutra y muy controlada. No tardó en soltar su plato a un lado del fregadero, aún con comida, y salió con paso ligero sin mirar atrás en ningún momento.

Mark fue a imitar a su compañero hasta que un grito de Nira lo mantuvo en su sitio.

- ¡Eh! Hasta que no te termines tu plato no puedes levantarte de la mesa –ordenó.

El rubio hizo un puchero mientras la miraba con expresión inocente.

- Pero Eddie también se ha dejado comida en el plato –objetó con voz lastimera.

La morena le señaló con el dedo.

- Edward tiene una dieta diferente y se escapa por eso. Tú, no.

Con un suspiro de resignación Mark mareó los hilos de pasta y empezó a comer.

Cuando Nira estaba distraída el rubio aprovechaba para echarle parte de su ración a Nithael, que se limitaba a mirar con horror la comida. El ángel, bueno por naturaleza, no tuvo corazón para decirle que no y aceptó comerse esa pequeña porción extra.

Lo malo fue cuando los cuatro humanos de la mesa lo miraron con carita de cachorros abandonados mientras Mark, con una sonrisa de triunfo, aprovechaba para dejar su plato, ya vacío, en el fregadero.

- Oh, no –susurró mientras los miraba con pánico- Es imposible que pueda comer tanto, lo siento.

Una vez que los platos estuvieron vacíos, los cuatro Elegidos aprendieron la primera gran norma de la casa: Teme, y mucho, al día que le toque cocinar a Nira.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

A las cinco de la tarde aproximadamente, después de haber tenido la peor digestión de sus vidas, Esperanza, Aida, Joshua y Daisuke estaban en el vestíbulo de la casa bajo la atenta mirada de los cuatro Guardianes.

Mark y Nithael les habían propuesto, para sorpresa y gratitud de los Elegidos, unas pequeñas clases de defensa para que en caso de urgencia, supieran defenderse.

Joshua el que más agradeció aquella propuesta y, cuando se ofertaron las armas a elegir para la clase, no dudó en su respuesta:

- Me pido el hacha –decidió con confianza.

Ese comentario se ganó un leve bufido de parte de Edward, a lo que Mark respondió con una risita mirando a su compañero.

El pequeño Daisuke, el único que no se había tomado con mucho entusiasmo la noticia, eligió la wakizashi, un sable más corto que una katana.

Aida dudó un momento hasta que decidió probar con una guadaña, aunque no descartaba cambiar de opinión.

Esperanza, al igual que Joshua, no dudo en su elección y eligió un arco.

Como practicar tiro con arco necesitaba bastante espacio y los Guardianes no quisieron dividir el grupo, trasladaron las armas de entrenamiento del cuarto habilitado para ello al jardín, y cada pareja buscó el espacio que necesitaba para practicar.

Desde fuera Asgard parecía una pequeña fortaleza de sólidas paredes de piedra, rodeada de un amplio jardín de césped con algunos arbustos con flores aquí y allá, y algún que otro árbol que ofrecía una agradable sombra. A partir de ahí la vista se perdía en un tupido bosque que se extendía en todas direcciones.

Edward le dio sin mucha delicadeza un hacha a Joshua, mirándolo con una medio sonrisa de superioridad.

- Veamos qué sabes hacer.

Mientras el joven americano afrontaba su clase particular con el vampiro, Nira le mostraba a Daisuke el modo correcto de sujetar la wakizashi.

Esperanza y Nithael se alejaron un poco más del resto, en dirección a una fila de dianas colocadas a diferente distancia.

El ángel le tendió un arco plateado de un tacto metálico que se asemejaba a los que se utilizaban en competiciones.

- ¿Has utilizado una vez un arco?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

- No, sólo una vez en una feria medieval que vino a la ciudad; fueron apenas tres minutos.

Nithael sonrió con amabilidad mientras le mostraba la forma adecuada de sujetarlo y, posteriormente, cómo colocar la flecha.

- No hay problema, para eso estoy aquí. Hoy nos lo tomaremos con calma y sólo practicaremos con la diana que hay a apenas diez metros.

Esperanza, bastante animada por la clase de tiro con arco, absorvió con entusiasmo toda la información que le iba proporcionando su profesor.

Desgraciadamente la flecha no impacto en la diana.

Ni siquiera llegó a los diez metros.

Su orgullo se había quedado a unos vergonzosos cinco metros del blanco.

El ángel le dio una palmada tranquilizadora en la espalda y le pasó otra flecha.

- Es normal que no aciertes a la primera –la consoló al ver su cara de desilusión. Su voz sonaba como delicadas campanillas de cristal-. Cuesta acostumbrarse al peso del arco y a la fuerza que tienes que ejercer al estirar la cuerda. Prueba otra vez y ya verás que cuando terminemos, eres capaz de acertar.

Esperanza entrecerró los ojos mientras apuntaba mirando a la diana y estiraba la cuerda del arco. No iba a rendirse a la primera.

- Bien. Lo intentaré de nuevo.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

En otro lado del jardín, Aida aceptaba una vara plateada de manos del rubio.

El demonio sonrió al ver su cara de desconcierto.

- Si pulsas el botón que hay en el extremo, la hoja de la guadaña saldrá de la ranura que hay aquí –explicó mientras le señalaba una larga línea en el otro extremo de la vara-. De esta manera su transporte es más cómodo.

Mark se colocó a su espalda para poder mostrarle la forma correcta de sujetarla y la manera en la que tenía que mover el cuerpo para balancear el arma.

Aida intentaba concentrarse por todos los medios pero no ayudaba que el aliento del rubio le hiciera cosquillas en la mejilla mientras hablaba y tuviera las manos sobre las suyas para enseñarla a sujetar la guadaña.

Su agarre era firme, pero suave y cuidadoso para no ejercer demasiada fuerza y que pudiera hacerle daño.

- ¿Ves? Se hace así… -continuó explicando. Luego soltó una carcajada y la miró con diversión- ¿Has entendido lo que te he dicho?

La chica frunció levemente el ceño mientras controlaba el sonrojo que amenazaba con colorearle las mejillas.

- ¡Pues claro!

La castaña, una vez que el rubio se apartó y le dio espacio, intentó realizar el movimiento que le dijo, pero perdió el centro de gravedad y el peso del arma la hizo desviarse hacia un lado.

Mark sujeto la guadaña y la ayudó a ponerla en la posición de inicio.

- Esta arma es elección sofisticada, pero bastante difícil. Tendrás que tener cuidado, aunque si consigues dominarla, podrás hacer bastante daño y mantener a los enemigos a distancia –la animó- Vamos. Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor que eso. Cuando hagas bien los movimientos pasaremos a practicar ataques con ese muñeco de madera que hay ahí.

Los labios de Aida se curvaron en una sonrisa decidida. Iba a demostrarle a los que se habían atrevido a atacarla en su propia ciudad que ya no estaría tan indefensa.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Mientras los entusiasmados Elegidos practicaban, Edward observaba a su "alumno" desde la comodidad de la sombra de un árbol.

- ¿Cómo los ves? –preguntó Mark en cuanto llegó a su lado.

Edward miró con disgusto a Joshua mientras este daba golpes a diestro y siniestro sin pararse a pensar en la forma más efectiva de atacar.

- Mal. No saben luchar y son muy lentos.

Mark dirigió la vista hacia los cuatro jóvenes.

- Es su primer día y nunca han sujetado un arma. Dales un poco de tiempo. Además, esto los mantendrá entretenidos y los hace felices.

El vampiro soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

- Que jueguen lo que quieran. No importa. Ambos sabemos que nunca podrán plantarles cara a los Caídos.

- Tienes razón, pero para eso estamos nosotros –dijo animado mientras le daba un golpecito en el hombro-. Un poco más de tiempo y encontraremos a los que faltan. Por fin podremos terminar esta guerra.

Edward se encogió de hombros para rechazar el contacto y le dio la espalda.

Estaba asustado. Desde que fue capaz de sostener un arma y blandirla con efectividad, su único objetivo en la vida había sido matar a tantos Caídos como encontrara.

Si ahora la eterna guerra llegaba a su fin, ¿qué haría?

Se aclaró la garganta, que repentinamente tenía cerrada, antes de hablar.

- Tengo que ir con el humano antes de que se corte un brazo por accidente.

Mark miró al que era como un hermano para él con compasión, sabiendo lo que había estado pensando al verle con una cara tan sombría.

Y, siendo sinceros, él tampoco sabía que iba a ser de su vida una vez que todo acabara.

- Claro. Yo también tengo que comprobar cómo le va a Aida.

No pudieron cumplir sus planes porque un estridente sonido salió de la casa.

La alarma.

La actividad del jardín se paró en seco, y Edward y Mark se miraron, sabiendo lo que significaba.

Otro Elegido había sido encontrado.


End file.
